After Acts
by ani
Summary: Two years after Yuko leaves, Watanuki's trying to live two lives and raise two girls... when Doumeki returns and wants back in. *rated for Ch. 11. DouWata/104 - AE*
1. Acts 295 & 296

Acts 295-6

By ani

Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.

Tiny warning: a little swearing on Watanuki's part.

Author's note: I couldn't think of another way to put this… without messing…

* * *

Act 295 

Scene 2

He practically squeezed through the opening bus doors, muttering, "I should have paid attention to the time." He paused, shoving a college textbook into his bag as he ran down the street. "I'm just glad the professor gave me the extension," he suddenly growled as he turned a corner, "of course I wouldn't need it if that damn pork bun hadn't ruined my notes."

Too impatient to wait, he practically jumped into traffic, dodging car after car. "I can't be late. Can't disappoint them, not now."

Smiling as he rounded another corner, he finally stopped running, resting his hand on the elementary school gate, hunched over and panting. The bell ringing made him raise his head, "I made it." He stood as the children started running past him. Two voices calling out made him turn to the doors, smiling.

"Daddy!"

Scene 3

SPLASH!

"GYAAA!"

The door was violently kicked open; the giggling inside was easily explained as he stepped out. Head and shoulders drenched, bubbles in his hair, running down his face and piling up behind his left lens.

"GGRRR…" he stomped into the living room with Mokona's ears in a death grip, swinging him back and forth, spraying the room with bathwater and bubbles. Standing in the doorway, he raised him to his face, still shaking him back and forth, "You damn pork bun! Thanks to your little stunt, they'll be late for bed!" he suddenly throws him onto the couch; the creature lands with a boink in the corner.

As he turned to leave, Mokona smiled as he stood, ready to jump down.

"Freeze right there!" stopped him on tiptoe.

His back still to the couch, "You move one more inch before they're asleep – no alcohol for a month."

Mokona maintained his ballerina pose until he came back and started his homework.

Act 296

Scene 1

He stood in the kitchen, packing up their bento as the pipe fox spirit curled around his neck, cooing as it nuzzled his cheek. Smiling as he stroked its head, a sudden crash and two giggling voices crashed his mood, "Mokona, you better hope you didn't break anything! Girls hurry up, we have to leave in three minutes!"

He finished tying up the boxes, stepping out of the kitchen to find them as he always did: cleaned, dressed and ready to go. He could only laugh as they stood there, simultaneously tapping their toes at him as he pulled on his coat, got his bag.

Sighing, he turned to them both with a knowing look. "You all know it's pointless to keep trying this. Maru."

Hanging her head apologetically, the one with the pigtails stepped forward, holding her bag out, "Sorry Daddy."

He smiled at her, winking at both as he opened her bag, pulling out the black pork bun. Instantly fuming, he started shaking it again. "You should know by now you can't pull this off! I can tell where you are, even if I couldn't, one look at these two and I can tell they're up to something, besides it's too quiet and that only means one thing!" he suddenly pauses during his rant, throwing Mokona in the closet. "If you're so hell bent on going out, I'll find a nice scary date for you sometime today."

The girls laughed as Mokona started pounding on the door, crying out, "No monsters, no! Mokona will be good, honest!"

He was trying to stay angry, "Or maybe I should just send you to the spirit realm for a while, what to you think girls?"

"Scary date!"

"Spirit realm!"

He got both answers at the same time. "Maybe you're right… I should do both…"

The pounding suddenly stopped. "Mokona is sorry. Mokona will behave."

He smiled as he let the little guy out. "I should be back around lunch. I don't want to find a mess or that all the sake's disappeared, alright?"

"Okay," the magical creature cheered, already in his usual spirits.

He smiled as the girls kissed the pork bun goodbye as he unlocked the door. "Come on you two," he tried to usher them out.

"Papa!" they cried in unison.

Shocked, he slowly peeked around the door to find the girls each hugging a leg. Gaze going up the blue jeans, the loose green button shirt, finally stopping on those stoic eyes, that smirk. "Hello idiot."

He just turned away, forcing everyone back as he locked the door before turning to the girls, "Moro, it's your turn, right?" she only nodded as she took his free hand and Maru took her other. He jumped slightly as she took Dômeki's.

The short walk to school was filled in by the girls: what was going on in school, wanting to know what was for lunch, helping plan dinner. Stopping at the gate, they both turned to him. He just smiled as he handed over the bento. The pipe fox spirit peeking out of the wrap made the girls giggle, Dômeki quirk an eye as he simply stroked under its chin. Bending down to them, he chuckled, "Have a good day you two. I'll be here to pick you up."

The girls stepped forward, kissing both cheeks, "We love you Daddy."

He chuckled again, "Daddy loves you too," he replied, giving each a kiss before standing up.

They looked at each other before taking two steps over. Suddenly grabbing each of Dômeki's hands, they started pulling and tugging until he bent over too. "Bye Papa." They said before kissing him. Giggling at the looks on both their faces, they turned and skipped up to the school, occasionally turning back to wave.

He absently waved back until they went in, instantly turning away from him and starting down the street. Dômeki just followed, about a step behind, completely silent.

It was suddenly high school all over again.

"Stop following me."

Nothing.

"Leave me alone!"

"No." he actually answered.

"Why not?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

He stopped, immediately turning on him, poking him in the chest. "Why the hell should I listen now? After all that time at the shop I finally got some answers, started remembering. All thanks to that psycho! We finally stop the asshole, and suddenly not only do I get some crazy magical title, but the girls gain souls, the white Mokona pops up out of nowhere and Yûko declares she's leaving. Suddenly the shop disappears and I'm left standing there with two little girls curled up with the fox spirit and that damn black pork bun on my head."

He stopped yelling, turning away. "I'd just lost one of the two people I could actually depend on… I thought I could count on the other one to help me sort all this out… But you left. I asked at the temple, all they told me was you'd gone on some sort of trip, retreat, something… So I just did what I had to do. Surprised the hell out of me when Mokona told me Yûko'd left more than enough money to help out. So I've spent these last two years trying to raise those two, deal with Mokona, and get through college."

He sighed, realizing he'd turned his head toward him. "You said those exact words to me before our last 'job'. If you couldn't tell me then, don't bother telling me now, because if it wasn't important enough to say then, I don't want to hear it now. I don't care anymore." He turned back down the street, starting to walk away.

Being stopped by a hand grabbing his.

He yanked his back, almost jogging down the street when six little words stopped him.

"I love you. I always have."

* * *

Yeah, I know… this is just another possibility… 

it's starting to become a bad habit……

Let me know when the intervention is, kay?


	2. Act 297 Scene 1

Act 297

By ani

Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.

Tiny warning: a little swearing on Watanuki's part.

Author's note: okay, so here's the next scene… the whole reason I did it this way is I was considering doing it as dream sequences, but the requests and the rest of the story just kept coming…. Even though this is one of the toughest pieces I've ever wrote. Kishi(-mojin) and Hiruko are actually a lesser Shintogoddess and god of hearth and home; thought i'd stick with the mythological side. -

And I can't believe I didn't get a 'Watanuki' in here until the end, I didn't do it on purpose. Really.

Any and all suggestions as to an actual title are welcomed.

More may be coming….. if it doesn't leave me alone…… or the reviewers beg for more…

* * *

Act 297

They both just stood there.

One expecting an outburst.  
One expecting an explanation.

When it didn't come, he just started walking away. Turning the corner, he saw Dômeki started following him again. He managed to ignore him all the way to the bus stop, even waiting for the bus to arrive. Dômeki just got on with him, sitting beside him as the bus started down the street. He pulled one of his papers out of his bag, hoping it would help.

" 'Daddy'?" Dômeki asked, trying to get him to talk.

He sighed, realizing he'd have to explain a few things at least. He wasn't gonna deprive his girls of any family they could get.

Still can't believe he thinks of them as 'his girls'…

Trying not to look at him, he answered. "Maru and Moro remember things a little differently than we do. They still remember all the magic and stuff, just it wasn't a shop. They know Yûko is their mother and I'm a long lost cousin. Since they never knew their father and I'd been there for so long, Yûko thought it'd be cute if they called me Daddy instead."

"Sounds like something she'd do," he interrupted.

"When people ask, they'll say that Mommy's gone, so he's Daddy now. I just fill in what the girls believe." He sighed as he turned to the window. Something outside made him push the stop button. "Come on, there's too much to explain here."

Standing, he caught the guilt flash across Dômeki's face before he nodded and followed. They walked back up the block and he turned into the third gate, surprising Dômeki that he didn't announce himself. It looked like an old-fashioned teahouse; the shoji doors slid open as a middle-aged woman walked out in a plain lavender kimono. "Just get the girls off to school, Kimihiro-kun? Hiruko isn't here dear, and don't you have classes this morning?"

Taken off-guard by her suddenly informal behavior, Dômeki could only stare as he walked right up to her, hugging her briefly. "Just a few papers to work on, Kishi-san. Besides a… situation's come up."

She smiled at him before turning to Dômeki, "So he's the one."

He only nodded before stepping back from her, "Could we have a private place to talk?" he asked, a little nervous.

She only smiled, "Go around back, I'll bring out some tea when I can."

He bowed before stepping off the porch, turning to the narrow gravel path running beside the house. Dômeki turned to find this Kishi woman smiling at him, ushering him to follow. He bowed quickly before heading around the house. He found his bag sitting on the edge of the porch, him standing by the small koi pond a few meters away. All he did was sit on the porch and wait.

"If it weren't for Kishi-san and Hiruko-san, I – we wouldn't have made it." He started, voice barely heard over the fountain, "I was still in shock, trying to understand what happened, what to do, when they showed up. They said they were hoping to say good-bye and offered to help me: both with my new 'job' and the girls. When they woke up, they immediately started calling me Daddy."

"So you asked why." He prompted.

He nodded, "And a lot more. Mokona said Yûko thought it'd be easier this way, claiming we're related." Smiling at the memories, he continued, "They instantly start calling Kishi and Hiruko Oba-chan and Oji-chan, even though they'd pass for their parents better than I do."

He huffed as he turned to the house, his gaze falling on an upper window. "I thought that a lot… leaving them here… they're so happy here…"

His gaze fell as he kicked at the stones. Dômeki didn't miss the remorse in his words, his eyes. "What stopped you?"

He chuckled, smiling, "They did."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Every time I felt that way, thought of leaving; they'd come into my room, one or both saying they'd had a nightmare and I'd end up between them in bed." He slowly started to the porch, leaning on the next pole, "After a while I realized they kept turning to me; when they got hurt, scared… begging me to play, asking for things… all the hugs and kisses… I realized I needed them, too."

"They were here almost five months before they all moved out, not too far away." Kishi suddenly spoke up from behind them, stepping out with a fully prepared tea tray. "Kimihiro-kun waited until they found an apartment close by that would be big enough."

He smiled as he turned to her, softly shaking his head as she offered to pour the tea, "I won't deprive my girls of any family they can get."

Kishi smiled as she stood, catching the surprise and anxiety on Dômeki's face before he bowed in thanks. "You know where the kitchen is if you need anything else Kimihiro-kun," she answered, turning back inside, "I've got a lot of clients today, but you better not forget to say good-bye."

He smiled as the door slide shut. "Hai."

An uncomfortable silence fell over both after she left. He huffed before turning to the tray, pouring the tea. Not even offering, he just picked one of the cups before sitting down. "Kishi-san helped me set up our home; rules, a routine for the girls and Mokona to follow, though he hasn't followed any of it. Damn pork-bun only answers to threats… and their begging." He paused, taking a sip, "Hiruko-san helped get the apartment, getting the girls into school."

Dômeki finally turned, taking his cup. "They seem to like it."

He smiled proudly, "They'd been placed a grade higher than they should have – they said they were 7 – and have stayed in the top ten percent. I haven't heard a complaint from them or the school: they get along well with everyone, have even made friends; but no one's surprised they're always together. I think they've done something."

He turned, concerned, "What do you mean?"

Absently taking a moon cake, he smirked, "Two years in school and they have had every class together. I should be upset, tell them it's wrong, but I … it's not hurting anyone… if it makes them happy." He sighed, "I'm too soft sometimes."

The pride, the concern, and the love: he saw it all on his face, heard it in his voice and he couldn't help feeling… satisfied. He had what he'd been missing, what he wanted: a family. If only…

Porcelain clinking together snapped him out of his thoughts, turning to find him pouring another cup for both of them. "Hiruko-san helped - still helps me with the spirits." He stopped, standing and going back to the koi pond.

Another silence fell over them, more awkward than uncomfortable, not knowing how to fill it. His gaze fell to his hands, the cup as he started, "I ran away. It's that simple."

"Simple? You faced countless spirits and demons that wanted to kill us, a lot you couldn't even see, even that psychotic maniac and you suddenly disappear when it's finally over." He snapped, turning to him, staring. "If all that crap didn't scare you away, what did?"

Dômeki flinched at the anger in his eyes, but found he couldn't hold back, turn away. "I wanted to tell you after… I finally accepted why I kept doing all of it: the insults, the requests, the rescues. I put up with all your rants and raves for a reason."

He stood, hesitantly walking towards him. "I finally saw that I'd fallen in love with you."

"But you left." Stopped him as he turned his back to him.

He sighed. Suddenly unable to look at him, he turned away, hands diving into his pockets. "I was ready to tell you… scared of your reaction… what would change between us." Raising his head, he stared at the cherry tree behind him. "I couldn't add to your problems. You suddenly had so much to deal with; I didn't want to give you more. I convinced myself it was better that way. I decided I had to leave; I couldn't stay. I knew I would if I did."

He turned around, and finding Dômeki so close he stepped back, walking around him and back to the porch. Setting down his teacup, he forced his other question out. "So why come back? Why now?"

He'd slumped as he walked past, staying where he was, he answered. "I couldn't forget. I tried to, but the past wouldn't let me. I didn't want you to die, leave me, but… I'd left you. The pain and guilt just wouldn't go away. I was – am a selfish bastard and I'm sorry. I should have been here to help you at least."

He slouched down on the porch, mumbling, "At least you knew."

Dômeki tried to hold on to that tiny bit of hope.

"I… I never…" he slowly shook his head. "I'm surprised to say this, but I miss Yûko. Sure, she's peeked in a few times with the Mokonas, but I still miss all the cryptic explanations, the odd jobs… even cleaning that endless dust magnet of a house. I realized I… I missed you too."

The past tense wasn't lost.

"Yeah, I missed the exorcizing, the spirit-warding. I didn't miss the crazy requests. But… I missed having someone I could talk to, supernatural or not. I missed knowing I had someone watching my back; hell I even missed just having someone to share lunch with. It took two months before I stopped making enough for you too." He paused as he heard the gravel crunch. "I even missed those smarmy remarks, that stupid smirk. I realized I did love you."

He only took one step.

Taking off his glasses, he slowly placed them on the tea tray. "Confused the hell out of me when you left, and I still don't understand completely. You really hurt me doing that you asshole! I'd thought we were friends at least, but you just tossed me aside like trash!" He snapped up, arms flailing, "I wish you knew what the hell you put us through! Try feeling just as confused and hurt AND worrying about getting them ready for the placement tests, finding a place, transforming the fox spirit, AND keeping that damn pork-bun out of the sake! While you were running away from your life, I've had to be a student, mother, father and Steward of the Spirit Realm. Don't try telling me it was hard, you were scared. I was terrified every day for months."

Sitting again, he hung his head, hiding behind his bangs. "Realizing the girls and I need each other, I focused on them, us. You left us. It's that simple."

His own words being thrown at him made him flinch. "Okay. Then why are you telling me this?"

"Papa"

"Papa…" he stepped closer as it dawned on him.

"Guess I was the idiot that didn't see it."

He nodded, "Yûko realized it before we did."

He chuckled as he leaned forward, one hand on his cheek, leaning on that elbow. "Like I already said," he swallowed, "I won't deprive them of any family they-they c-can-"

His hand slid from his cheek, covering his mouth. Leaning forward on both elbows, he tried to hide the occasional jerks in his shoulders. If his voice didn't give it away, his body sure was. All Dômeki could do was join him. He stood there, waiting for a reaction. Kneeling in front of him, he leaned closer, trying to get his attention.

Suddenly slamming into the gravel, his left cheek throbbing, his eye felt like it had fallen out. Slowly turning, he found him turning back from the swing, his right hand still clenched. He was instantly standing at his feet, voice strangely calm with the torment, the tears on his face. "You really hurt me and you've lost any trust I may have had in you. If it weren't for your surprise visit, I'd just tell you off, to leave us alone. But I swear to all the gods, if you do ANYTHING to hurt my girls, you'll pay big time mister."

He sat up, cringing as he touched his cheek. "And us…" he had to know.

He turned back to the porch, slipping his glasses back on, pulling the tea tray together.

He got to his feet. "What about us?"

He picked up his bag, slinging it on before picking up the tray. He started inside.

The twinge of fear in his voice stopped him just inside the door. "Watanuki-kun…"

"I… I don't know." He went to find Kishi-san.

* * *

AN: don't know what in the hells CLAMP's planning future-wise for these two, and I know I've been working a lot of possibilities… but Watanuki's title is wholly made up by ME. Though I do find it funny, the definitions of 'steward' do fit him well. And 'custodian' seems to fit Dômeki… wonder if CLAMP did this on purpose… 


	3. Act 297 Scenes 2 thru 6

Act 297  
Scenes 2-6

By ani

Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.

Tiny warning: a little swearing on Watanuki's part.

AN: nothing to note this time…. Just it's a lot of scenes.

* * *

Scene 2

It had taken him 3 hours.

3 hours to find 1 book and 2 articles.

His mind wouldn't stop wandering; the past… this morning…

Needing to vent, he suddenly smiled as he looked at the clock.

Damn pork bun better be ready.

Scene 3

You'd think finding the fox oden cart would have calmed his down. It did as he sat and ate, getting caught up with the old kitsune that ran it. But of course, linger too long with one spirit; every other one in the area realized he was near. It was hard enough when they were out to eat him, but since he'd worked for Yûko so long and been given that crazy title every one that needed help was after him too.

So, after convincing four ghosts to cross over, helping a river spirit get along with the local tree spirits, patching up an injured maneki neko and agreeing to watch a baby tanuki Saturday night, he finally got back to their apartment. Heaving a sigh of relief as he got to their floor, he walked down the empty hall. Pulling out his keys, all the earlier anger and tension came flooding back at the noises he heard through the door, "Damn it Mokona!"

Scene 4

He never realized how hard it would be just being back in Tokyo. The other temple was in a remote location on Hokkaido, with the nearest city a two-hour drive away, so different from being surrounded by the city. The chores and rites were still the same, but the visitors' interrupting was trying his nerves.

No. This morning's talk was.

Everything he'd learned… everything he'd been through…

Everything he'd missed…

Everything he'd lost…

Scene 5

He'd managed to keep half of the deal.

More like part; the apartment was a total mess, but at least he hadn't drank _all_ the alcohol.

Three bottles of sake and part of a bottle of brandy (that was part of his payment for a simple summoning) were left.

Tying Mokona's ears to the towel rack above the faucet, he'd forced the creature to watch as the sake was poured down the drain. He held onto the brandy, had a feeling after Dômeki's sudden return he'd need it. Leaving the pork bun hanging, he went back to his bedroom and stuck the bottle in an enchanted cabinet an old mountain spirit gave him – only his touch could open it.

He'd somehow managed to get the place back to spotless with twenty minutes to spare. Mokona still hanging, he'd left to pick up groceries and the girls. Stepping out of the building changed his plans.

Dômeki was standing at the end of the sidewalk.

"We need to talk… for the girls' sake." Dômeki stated as he walked right past him.

He just kept walking, and sure enough, Dômeki followed, "What's to talk about, you can come see them whenever you can. Don't think I'll trust you alone with them and I expect we should at least be civil to each other around them."

"Like this morning," he agreed.

He suddenly stopped, remembering.

"You asshole," he muttered, storming off.

If Dômeki hadn't grabbed his elbow, "What?"

Turning to glare at him, he roared, "You're an asshole! You found out where we live, and I KNOW the address is only listed at the schools, so however you got it you had to know we were ALL living there!" Pulling his arm away, he got right in his face, "Showing up before they had to be to school… that's why you're an asshole!"

"Use them again…" the threat was left hanging as he started walking away.

He fell in behind him again; all was quiet until the crosswalk. "I am sorry about that," he almost whispered over his right shoulder. "I should not have done that… but would you have talked with me if I hadn't? You said it yourself, something about telling me off, to leave you alone."

He started grumbling obscenities as the lights finally changed and they crossed. The silence fell again as they neared the last corner. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're just damn lucky those two are everything to me now. Believe me if I find you're using them for some grand reconciliation scheme-" he was cut off by Dômeki's hand.

"If I can ever get you to forgive me, it'll be my own doing. I swear to you that I will never use the girls in any way again." Dômeki promised, his hand shifting to hover over his cheek before pulling it back.

His eyes wavered between rage and confusion before they slid closed and he sighed. Dômeki could only watch in awe as those delicate features slowly relaxed; his eyes softening, a smile starting as his brow unfurrowed. This was the face he saw so little of, even back then… he could suddenly smell the flowers…

He'd never looked more beautiful.

He'd opened his eyes to a sight he never in a million years expected. Dômeki was staring in blatant wonder… at him. Amazed at actually seeing any emotion out of him, he quickly turned away at his cheeks getting warm. Shaking his head, he started round the corner, vainly trying to push down the tiny bit of excitement that came up with that look.

With the gates in sight, he jerked his arm away without even looking. "I'm not putting any sort of front on here. Maru and Moro knew how it was this morning and nothing's changed since then," he sighed, centering himself all over again. "We're trying to be civil, right?"

Before Dômeki could answer the bell rang. The children streaming past made him smile, he jumped as he realized some were talking to him, waving and saying hello. "Daddy! And Papa!" made him turn to the stairs. Suddenly hearing his laughter, he turned to find him squatting down as they took off at a run to him, suddenly dropping their things. The girls surprised him as they practically tackled him to the ground. Turning away, he calmly went and picked up their things. The girls surprised him as they instantly hugged each leg again, saying, "Silly Papa. We always tackle Daddy when we get to go home."

Each was reaching for their bag, "We'll carry them Papa," Maru said.

"Daddy usually has to carry the groceries." Moro added.

Dômeki could only smile, looking up to find him going over a list. "Okay. I'll carry the bento then," he answered, handing over their bags. He smiled as they bowed before running over to him, each taking a hand; Moro taking the grocery list and cheering at it, showing Maru as they started pulling him down the street. He chuckled as he followed; not at all surprised they turned the other way at the corner.

"I've got a job I'll need some help with tomorrow," he started, getting curious looks from Maru and Moro, Dômeki only getting confused. He chuckled as he bent down, smiling at them both. "We're babysitting Yoshiyuki tomorrow night."

They suddenly started cheering and jumping, making him laugh; they were still holding his hands. They suddenly calmed down as they started planning what they'd do, "I wonder what he's gonna look like when they show up." Moro said.

Maru turned to him, "Do you know Daddy?"

He only shook his head, "Makiko-san only said she'd drop him off at 7."

"We'll have our homework done by then Daddy. We promise," they suddenly chorused.

He only laughed, "You always do." He looked up to find the confused look still on his face. But he just turned away as they started across the street. He tried to hold back the chuckles when he heard the sigh.

" 'gonna look like'?"

He turned to find the old exasperated look back. "Makiko-san and little Yoshiyuki are tanuki, they've used different disguises every time they've come over." He suddenly remembered and chuckled, "Mokona's not gonna be happy."

An eyebrow arched.

"Yoshiyuki-chan's only 4 and he just loves…" he started laughing between words, "he… loves hugging… Mokona…"

The girls suddenly giggled too, "Yoshiyuki hugs so hard Mokona boinks and he won't put him down all night."

Dômeki smirked, "A living teddy bear."

Scene 6

He'd just finished drying the dishes, closing the drawer and hanging the towel. Leaving the kitchen, he couldn't help smiling at the schedule hanging on the fridge. He didn't have classes tomorrow and the girls only had a half-day. He couldn't help leaning against the doorframe at what he found, smiling softly.

He was sitting between them, an arm around each. They were snuggled tight against him, both of the magical creatures curled up in their laps. They were holding the book, but it had fallen forward and was slowly slipping away. Each one of them asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, lost in the scene, the moment; but his arm was starting to go numb. He didn't care. They were so happy, so peaceful, so comfortable. He'd never felt so happy, content.

So alone.

A sudden little snort made him jump, chuckling softly. Standing, he quietly joined them, trying to pick up Maru without waking anyone. He was a little surprised as his hold on her tightened; no one was taking her away. Before he knew what he was doing, he turned and cupped his cheek, softly saying, "We should put them to bed." He nodded slowly as he released Maru and sat up, half-asleep, picking up Moro and heading down the short hall. He followed softly and they tucked them both in bed, stepping back to stand in the doorway.

He smiled as they cuddled with their creature, sleeping soundly. Turning to him, he chuckled at finding him leaning his shoulder flat against the wall, his head against the doorframe, sleeping again. Sweeping him off his feet, he turned around, carrying him into his room, his bed. Laying him in the middle of the large bed, he slowly removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand. Sitting back, he just watched: his chest rising and falling with each breath, his hair hanging over his eyes, those lips parting slightly, almost begging him to…

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he hung his hand as he took a few deep breaths. With a deep sigh, he realized he'd just be tempted even more the longer he did this; he leaned in, softly caressing his cheek and placed a ghost of a kiss on his forehead. As he stood, he ran his hand down his neck, his arm. As his fingertips slid across his palm, he smiled as his fingers curled, his thumb running over the back of his finger. Pulling away, he clenched his fist, trying to hold on to it as he slipped out of the apartment.


	4. Act 298

1Act 298

Author: ani

Disclaimer: It's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.

Shout outs: thanks to everyone at littledetails lj and especially starr234 and alicetheowl for inspiring scenes.

Warning: this sucker's long. 13 scenes. 14 pages... you were warned, remember that.

---------------------------------

Scene1

Mokona bouncing from bed to bed woke them up, it always did. They started giggling as they sat up, stopping as they turned to their window and saw the sun was just starting to rise.

"Hurry, something's wrong with Watanuki!" Mokona called out, still bouncing between beds before heading across the hall.

They hopped out of bed and followed. "Daddy! Daddy, are you okay?"

They jumped at finding him huddled in the middle of the bed; shivering violently and moaning in his sleep, sweat almost pouring down his face. "Daddy...?" their voices quivered in concern and confusion. Slowly climbing on the bed, they jumped as he instantly sat up, coughing so loud and so hard they could only sit back in shock. Absently wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he slumped over just as suddenly. He was shaking badly as they covered him up again, looking at each other.

"What do we do?" one asked.

The other just shrugged. "What's wrong with Daddy?"

Mokona jumped in, landing on his shoulder. Looking worried, the little guy reached for his face and instantly snapped his hand away. "He's burning up," turning to find them almost to tears, he added "We need-"

"Mommy!" they almost cried out.

The pork-bun just started floating up before turning away from them, eyes opening with a strong projector light shooting out, an image of Yuko standing among shelves of books slowly appearing. "My, my, is something wro-" she stopped as their side became clear. "Oh dear, are you two alright?"

They both nodded, "But what's wrong with Daddy Mommy?"

She smiled softly at them, "Daddy's gotten really sick."

"Really fast." Mokona added, "He wasn't like this yesterday."

Yuko only nodded, "He need to see a doctor sweeties. And since I'm not there, you need to call someone else."

They hung their heads only the snap back up, turning to each other. "Papa!"

Yuko quirked an eye, "So he's back... but he's not there?"

Turning to Mokona, they said it in unison, "That boy is so stubborn."

"But then, I suppose this time he had good reason to be..." she muttered before turning back to the girls. "You need to call Papa sweeties, so he can come and help take care of Daddy."

Hopping off the bed, they called, "Papa left his number on the fridge!" as they ran out.

Yuko only smiled softly as she turned back to her former servant. A look that could almost be motherly crossed her face, "It's unfortunate, but it is hitsuzen." that one word seemed to rouse him, blinking blurry eyes at a fading image, Yuko could only smirk, tapping her chin, "If only Doumeki sees it."

He chalked it up to the fever and fell asleep.

One got the phone as the other got the number. Holding it between their heads, they squirmed as they listened to it ring and ring.

A gruff voice mumbled, "Hello."

Both sides of the call suddenly jumped. "Papa, hurry! Daddy's sick Papa and we don't know what's wrong! Hurry, hurry!"

He was instantly awake, trying to calm them down. "Girls, it'll be okay. You two go keep an eye on him and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry Papa." they added just before hanging up.

He was digging around for a phonebook and trying to pull his pajamas off.

Somehow he knew it was bad.

Scene 2

He was practically dragging him down the hallway. He just didn't have the energy to lift his feet. Somehow he was grateful he still had the keys. It wasn't until they walked into the apartment that he finally started taunting him. "You should be glad I let them come along. The vaccine should help keep us from catching it."

He started toward the bedrooms when he raised his head, "No... put me onthecouch," he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he turned them to it.

Trying to nod, his head just fell, "They like to play nurse..." he mumbled as he sat, slumping over and shivering badly.

He quickly turned to the closet, pulling out all the blankets and, leaving him in his coat, started bundling him up in them. He couldn't help the small smirk at him muttering about having to rely on him all over again, cursing his luck for catching pneumonia... barely a month after he came back.

The pork-bun appeared out of nowhere, landing on his shoulder. "Pneumonia."

He nodded, turning to it. "I still need to get the medicine, so keep and eye on the baka."

Pulling the prescription notes from his pocket, he froze as he shifted, "They... cuddle... whenthey're... scared... you takethebed..." he muttered, staring in his direction before nodding off.

He just stood there in shock until Mokona bonked him on the head.

He just watched as he went to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry, Mokona will take good care of him," he answered as Doumeki turned while opening the door.

That hard glare made him cringe.

He didn't more until the door closed, he heard this footsteps start down the hall. Turning back to the couch, he quickly hopped over. Landing by his chin, the closest thing to a worried look crossed his face before he barely started floating, calling up Yuko.

"So how's my dear boy?" Yuko's voice softly came across, the image clearing to show her dressed in elegant robes, lounging on the edge of a giant fountain. "You moved him at least."

"Doumeki-kun and Maru-chan and Moro-chan took him to the doctor. Watanuki-kun as pneumonia, everyone else is fine. They got shots," he answered, eyes turning to him as they slid closed.

"Vaccinated, Doumeki's just as focused as ever." she added with a soft smile, "So where is everyone?"

"Daddy decided the girls had to go to school and Papa agreed since the doctor said he'd be sleeping more than anything. Papa's gone to get the medicine and some clothes."

"Some clothes?"

He tried to nod without breaking the connection, "Watanuki told him to take the bed."

She smiled, "Hmm, seems like he's warming up to him. Or is he wearing him down?"

"The girls are drawing them together," he answered knowingly.

Her smile turned mischievous. "Just one of the reasons I left my girls with Watanuki-chan," she chuckled as he snorted. "So how are they taking it?"

Those nubs started tallying air, "Moro and Maru like it when Papa comes but know Daddy's still upset, so they don't ask about him much. Doumeki's usually here before or after school and comes on the weekends only if they ask him to." he reached over, patting his chin, "And Watanuki plays nice when he's around but..."

Yuko shifted, leaning forward, almost as if she could poke through the projection like a window. "A broken heart is hard to fix. Even when it's put back together, the scars are still there, the pain still lingers." She sat up with a concerned look, "Let's hope our hard work doesn't go to waste," her gaze turned to another behind Soel before the connection was ended.

Scene 3

He woke up to find him sitting on the coffee table, pulling away and picking up a glass of water. "Come on. The doctor said as soon as possible."

He sighed as he tried to sit up. Feeling exhausted after just getting his elbows under him, he'd just let sleep back in... if only Doumeki would let him. "Take your medicine first," that gruff voice rumbled with the command.

Trying to glare at him, he almost rolled off the couch as a violent coughing fit started. He jumped - or he would have if he wasn't coughing so hard - as he felt his hand supporting him, rubbing his back, patting him. He did actually fall into his arms when it stopped, losing what little strength he had just coughing so much.

Gently rolling him back onto the couch, he couldn't hide his concern, couldn't help remembering... Taking the pharmacist's advice, he turned to the table and started crushing the one tablet between the spoons for the other two. A rustling behind him made him turn, finding him trying to roll to him, his gaze on the glass of water. A calming hand on his leg stopped him before he added the powder, stirring it in. Slipping one hand under his neck, he realized just how hot he was; he'd need to keep an eye on it, make sure he was drinking something. A tiny smile at such a cool touch showed he was waking as he slowly lifted his head, helping him take the medicines. He practically had to wake him up between each one.

Knock, knock.

Made him jump, him snort.

The pipe fox spirit practically dragged Mokona out of the kitchen as he stared at the door.

Knock, knock.

"Not that door," Mokona answered as it hopped up on his head, turning him toward an armoire across the room. "That door."

He'd never really thought about the furniture in their apartment, all he really noticed was he had the entire place furnished Western-style. So seeing a large cabinet by the wall he assumed it had a TV in it. He just realized it was near the right end of the couch, to one side of the kitchen door. The TV was on a low set of shelves behind him.

A soft cooing made him turn back, finding him turning to it and trying to pry his eyes open as the fox spirit curled around his head. "Comein." he mumbled just as another knock sounded.

"It's okay, it's help." Mokona said, turning his head back to the cabinet.

Narrowing his eyes, he slowly turned to the cabinet. Opening the doors, he had to admit he was surprised. Rows of statues - gods and other spirits - incense burners and talismans were neatly arranged inside. He suddenly laughed at himself; with everything they'd been though in high school, why should he be surprised Watanuki has a shrine in his home.

"Kimihiro-kun," and older man's voice started as one of the statues began to glow, a ghost-like presence forming beside him, "I'm sure you've sensed the commotion growing at the base of Mount- oh," he stopped as his body solidified, taking in the situation.

He appeared to be forty-some, casually dressed in a blue shirt and khakis, his hair tied back in a short ponytail. Stepping closer, he sat on the edge of the couch, "What happened?" he asked, placing one hand on his forehead.

Mokona suddenly bounce off his head, landing on this man's shoulder. "He's got pneumonia Hiruko-san."

"Pneumonia, hey," Hiruko turned to the pork-bun before turning to Watanuki, "So he's the one."

He suddenly remembered the teahouse.

"You just get better kid; I'll take care of things, get the word out." Hiruko said with a gentle smile, softly patting his leg before standing. "Let us know if you need any help."

Watanuki tried to smile and nod, "I will."

He came to stand beside him again. "Don't worry about the twins, Kishi will pick them up." he smiled knowingly as he turned to the altar, "Take care of him." he started fading out as the statue started glowing again.

Scene 4

He still couldn't believe it.

He was in the one place he'd returned to Tokyo for.

In the worst possible situation.

After he was sure Watanuki would stay asleep - threats of bodily harm and the fox spirit growling keeping the pork-bun in check - he'd picked up his bag and headed for the bedroom.

One step in stopped him.

He'd been dreaming about this even before he'd left. Being in his bed was what brought him back, what drove him forward, kept him trying to prove he was serious, he wouldn't run away again.

But the dreams always included him.

He'd be there... but he wouldn't.

Tearing his gaze away, he calmly walked over to the dresser, placing his bag down beside it before turning to leave.

His scent would still be there... even though he probably washes them weekly at least.

He found himself crossing the room, sitting by the head of the bed. He had to find out... so, with shaky hands, he slowly took hold of the pillow, raising it to his face. Couldn't help smiling at the flowery detergent scent... soap and musk and... something else, mysterious... mystical. It reminded him of so many things... made him long for more. Hugging the pillow tight, he wrapped himself in the scents, getting lost in the memories he wanted to make.

"Daddy, Daddy how are you feeling? Are you okay, do you need anything Daddy?" snapped him back to reality.

Scene 5

A bump in the night woke him up.

He tried to hold still when he heard the muffled coughing, a quick check showed they were still asleep. Suddenly grateful one had kicked the covers off, he carefully shifted each of them, making Mokona peek over pink hair to look at him, worried. He only nodded once before carefully slipping out of the bed, heading toward the door.

He was slumped on the floor by the other side of the bathroom door, his hands flat on the floor, elbows bending him closer and closer to it with each cough. Kneeling behind him, he just noticed the damp washcloth between his knees. Picking it up and holding it gently to his mouth, he started rubbing his back. Jumping slightly as both his hands covered his, he clasped his shoulder, trying to hold him up, keep him still.

Both shaky hands pulling his slowly down from his mouth, he practically collapsed forward. He barely caught him before he cracked his head. He leaned him back against him at his heavy panting. "Come on idiot, calm down." he mumbled on his earn rubbing his chest. His head lulling back on his left shoulder, his face turning to his neck, his hot panting against his ear only made his face flush too. Trying to focus on his quickening breaths, he started whispering, "Calm down. Just breathe. Calm down. Relax. Breathe." he kept repeating slowly, timing it to his own.

He stopped rubbing his chest as he felt his whole body relax, his breathing even out. Trying to move to pick him up, he froze at the soft sigh against his neck. "Shizuka," he hummed happily.

Even though he knew... he couldn't help taking it to heart.

Scene 6

"Come on Papa, it's not that hard."

"Yeah, and we'll help you with everything."

He tried to laugh at his half-hearted smile, that scared twinge in his eyes, but it turned into another coughing fit.

Spitting out the gunk he finally started coughing up, he smiled at all four faces watching over him. (Mokona had disappeared somewhere.) "Go on, they've been helping since Yuko's. They can do it, all you have to do is the cutting and chopping."

"Daddy's still teaching us that part." they nodded.

Casting him an evil smirk, he almost laughed again as Doumeki stood, "You do know how to use a knife, don't you?"

"You're just lucky you're sick."

He smiled as his girls took both hands and started tugging him to the kitchen. "You're just lucky Kishi's been cooking both meals so far."

He let the chopping and giggles lull him to sleep.

Scene 7

He was **not **going to take advantage of the situation.

Scene 8

The cool touch to his face made him groan. He slowly pried his eyes open to find he was in the tub, half full of cold water, ice cubes floating everywhere.

"Papa, what's..." one's sleepy voice started.

"... wrong with Daddy?" the other's finished.

"Nothing's wrong, he's in the bathroom," he answered.

Suddenly realizing their voices seemed muffled; he turned to, thankfully, find the door closed. "Just go back to bed," he could almost hear the smile, "I'll be back when I'm done helping Daddy."

The soft footsteps made him turn back to the water.

He wasn't sure why he was glad he still had his pajama pants on.

Or why there were little Mokona's all over them.

Scene 9

He wasn't sure how he was gonna do this. He'd put it off as long as he could. Until Watanuki realized it.

Trying to maneuver three basket loads into the living room, he had to stop himself from just dropping them when he heard him coughing hard again. Forcing himself to stay calm, he smirked as he remembered this morning's rant.

'_Would you stop with the coddling! The fever finally broke, it's getting easier to breath and I'm not cou-'_

He'd had one of his longest fits yet.

Setting the baskets down on the other side of the coffee table, he knelt beside them as he tried to sit up. "Let me help..." he started, falling right back onto the couch.

He smirked, getting a glare back, "Just tell me who's it is, where it goes. I can fold laundry."

He sighed, "There's not much to worry about, haven't you noticed yet, they share everything. Hell, they even trade beds in the middle of the night sometimes."

He nodded as he started folding. "So they always take turns?"

"Never in any order, the only time they keep track is when we walk to school." he turned to the table, "They do have different likes and dislikes though."

"But they love housework," he smirked.

"Only 'cause they love helping me with it," he pointed at the book on the table. "Moro chose that one."

He chuckled, "So she reads fantasy books."

"Strange, I know. But she thinks they're funny."

"And Maru?"

"She likes adventure stories. They ask about our old jobs a lot too."

He'd picked up a simple white dress, shaking it out just as Watanuki reached for it. Before he knew it, he was handing it over, watching as he draped it over his knees. "It's Moro's, Maru's is the black one. These dresses are a few of the things they don't share."

He just nodded as he kept folding, realizing where the towels went, thinking. "So their toys?"

"Shared... though they have stopped buying everything in pairs lately."

"Their powers?"

"Powers..." he mumbled sleepily, "Don't know, they don't do much, but it's always together."

"They're inseparable at school, so they probably have the same friends," only got him a nod.

Loading the folded clothes back in the baskets, he asked, "Do they always do their hair like that?"

He yawned, "Not always... sometimes they leave it down."

He nodded as he took the towels in the kitchen. Coming back for the rest, he smiled at finding him sleeping. Turning to the hall, he stopped at his words.

"Maru had blue hair."

Scene 10

He was starting to wonder if the fever was back.

He kept overhearing Watanuki talking to someone; one-sided conversations, he never heard any replies. He'd chalked it us to the pipe-fox, but Watanuki convinced it to go with the twins again - it had been three weeks and his breathing kept improving as the coughing started going away. But when he came in it stopped, he never saw or heard anything.

It wasn't until he'd caught the girls and even the pork-bun doing it that he finally asked.

"What's going on?" he'd sat on the coffee table as he took his textbooks away.

"Hey," Watanuki growled, trying to reach for them. "I've fallen too far behind already, give'm back!"

He smiled inside at Watanuki cringing at his glare. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Who are all of you talking to? Why can't I see or hear them?"

He only narrowed his eyes at the condescending look he was giving him. "If you hadn't noticed moron, I severed the whole eye-bond thing two years ago! As for who; his name is Shikibu, he's almost 1000 years old and terrified of you and your abilities so you can't see or hear him and he disappears when he senses you coming. I met him before I even looked into this apartment, he helps me with all the other souls that stay in this world. He pops in and out of here like a visiting grandpa; he plays with the girls and gossips with Mokona."

He turned away, muttering. "Guess that could explain why I haven't heard a name."

Watanuki sat up and turned to him, trying to get his books back. Suddenly realizing he was practically hugging him, he jumped back.

He didn't miss the slight blush. "He's not hurting anyone, so why would I try to get rid of him?"

He sighed, "That's what I've been trying to tell him since you reappeared. It's taken this long to get him to stay in the apartment, it'll probably take three times as long 'til he'll let you see or hear him."

He quirked an eye, "You mean...? I thought it was your blood that let you see spirits."

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head like it was common knowledge, "Of course, but the souls that stay for hundreds of years have some control of it. How'd you think poltergeists work?"

He reluctantly handed the books back.

Scene 11

He smiled from his spot at the table, doing his homework with the girls. Waiting until Doumeki came in the kitchen, he laughed to himself before he turned to them. "You know girls, why don't you take Papa to the pizza place tonight?"

All three of the jumped.

"Are you sure Daddy?" they asked anxiously.

He turned to find the same question clearly across his face. Not turning away, he answered. "It's okay. Papa took me to the doctor and she said I was over it now. So you two go on your date with Papa, okay?"

They couldn't hold their stare as the girls suddenly cheered, quickly putting their books away before running to their room. Laughing as he crossed the room, he turned to the pork-bun and smiled, "Well, hurry up."

He jumped from Doumeki's shoulder to his, "Mokona can go too?"

He only nodded, turning to the doorway and laughing as it disappeared after them. "I hope you don't mind."

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him nod softly. "It's okay, really," he turned to him, finding the shock and confusion hiding in his eyes. "Hey, if I trust you enough to cook with them, I should trust you enough to go out alone with them," he plainly answered.

Doumeki only nodded. "Why don't you come with us, get out of here for a while?" he offered.

"No, they're been asking if they could for a while now." He answered, a strangely calm yet serious look crossing his face, "Besides, I've got work to catch up on too."

Walking out of the kitchen, he smiled. Maru and Moro were standing there like always - changed and ready to go. Realizing they were carrying identical bags, he turned to Moro. She obediently held out her bag, and sure enough, out popped Mokona. "You said I could go too Daddy."

He just ignored him. "Try to keep an eye on him girls," then he turned to him, "Stay in Moro's bag. And no more than four bottles of beer, got that."

"Only four," the pork-bun pouted.

"Keep that up and you won't get a drop." Doumeki threatened from behind him, taking the words right out of his mouth.

He couldn't help chuckling as he knelt; getting hugs and kisses from all three. Standing, he turned to Doumeki as he opened the door. "I'll meet you at the temple at 10."

"Ten..." Maru started.

Moro finished, "... you mean it?"

He smiled, "You don't have school tomorrow. Being a little late won't hurt."

He turned to him and barely caught the pain flash across his face before Doumeki turned to the girls. "So where is this pizza place?"

He couldn't help feeling happy as he watched them pull him down the hall.

Scene 12

He just sat on the bottom step, watching the moon rising, the stars trying to shine through the city's lights. A strange feeling had come up when he'd sent them on their way and he just couldn't shake it. Hiruko and Kishi both had to snap him out of it when he went to check on things. He didn't know what bothered him more; the smiles on their faces.

Or that they might be right.

Sighing, he checked his watch for the fifth time since he'd gotten there - 27 minutes ago. "9:53. But I shouldn't be worried now... even if they're a little late," he sighed, "It's about time I... I can't keep him out..."

"You didn't have to Papa," he suddenly heard their chorus come over the wall.

He jumped at his reply, "I wanted to. We're on a date, right?"

"You didn't have to play so many games with us."

"I just wanted to help get the prize."

Just then they came to the gateway and he couldn't help laughing. They each held an elbow, a red and a white rose in their other hand. And there, in his arms, was a large stuffed 5-tailed fox.

The pipe-fox suddenly popped up, straining toward it.

He only smiled at the blush he caught as the twins let go and skipped up to him, retelling their adventures.

"Papa just kept playing..."

"... and he looked so..."

"Mokona tried to..."

"But we stopped him from..."

"... and Papa got all scary..."

Nodding, laughing and jumping as he should, he still sat there and watched him slowly join them. Stopping a few feet away, he didn't miss the tiny smile still on his face.

There were suddenly four roses in his. "And Papa bought us flowers!" they cheered.

"I see," he chuckled as he stood up, taking them.

Before he could even suggest it, Moro and Maru turned and bowed to him, "Thank you for everything Papa."

He waited until they stood up, "Thank you for a wonderful evening," he replied, bowing to them as well.

Cheering, they rushed over, hugging and kissing him before he stood. Handing their purses to Doumeki, he handed over their stuffed toy and they quickly ran off, dancing and playing across the grounds.

"Thank you for tonight," he said before turning to him, holding up their bags, showing Mokona sound asleep inside one. "Who knew an extra-large chocolate shake would knock him out."

"You're learning," he smiled weakly as he took them.

Doumeki noticed his bag at his feet. "It would be easier..." he muttered.

He flinched at the pain in his eyes. "Besides, you already had it packed," he added as the turned away, nervous. "It's the other reason why you had your date. I almost packed a bag for them but you might not have a room ready yet so I didn't." he stopped, realizing he was rambling.

"You're right. I don't." he whispered, astonished at his words, the truth. Doumeki tentatively reached out, gently taking his hand. "Thank you," he added as he turned to him.

He shook his head, "No, thank you. For all your help." turning away as he swallowed hard, he called, "Maru, Moro."

Barely turning, it didn't surprise him at all as they reappeared on each side. "Daddy, can we leave Kiyoji here? Please?"

"Kiyoji?" they were both confused.

The girls giggled as they pointed at his neck, "He is the second one Daddy."

The spirit nodded in approval.

He laughed as he stroked it, turning to Doumeki. "It's up to you."

"Please Papa?" They instantly spun begging.

He chuckled, "I could use the help." he knelt as they hugged him again before passing the 5-tail back.

"Could you use a few more hands tomorrow?" he asked kinda nervous, getting the old eye quirk as the girls started begging. "I repay my debts." he smirked.

Getting a smirk back, he calmly handed them their things. "Time to say good night girls."

Already bending over, Doumeki kissed each back, saying "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow," watching as they turned and left.

Scene 13

He realized he was missing a shirt.

-------------------------

Oh, and another shout out to my nieces, for helping with the details in Scene 12.


	5. Act 299

Title: After Acts

Act 299

Author: ani

Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it. Oh, and I guess I better beg for Yukiru Sugisaki's forgiveness too.

Author's note: there's a few other 'borrowed' charas, mostly in name.

Dedication: A great big glomp to hoggege in the doumekiwatanuki lj for help with the spirit this time! You rock!

xx

Act 299

Scene 1

"Everyone clear you desk; it's time for the History test." Mrs. Kusakabe announced, turning back to the class with the papers in hand.

Just as a black kitten walked in, making the girls jump. This wasn't your ordinary cat. Mrs. Kusakabe put the tests back on her desk as the kitten just sat at her feet, looking up at her. As she knelt to pick it up, Moro and Maru stood up, "Don't sensei!"

Scene 2

It was days like today that he was glad his professors knew about his home life… part anyway. His advisor, Professor Niwa, knew the whole story – has a mystical creature of his own, though no one knows what it is – and let him know which professors would be more understanding, more lenient. He thanked every god out there for Professor Niwa.

Early Chinese History had a take home essay test, which meant he could use his books, do research. Fortunately, Sociology was nothing than lectures and textbook studying. And he'd managed to talk Professor Fujii into a few more days for his Macbeth paper.

It still gave him the creeps when he thought about how much his life was like the play.

Just when he thought he could have a peaceful lunch, as peaceful as a drunk pork-bun could be, he sighed as he stepped off the elevator. "My life's never that good."

Dômeki was waiting at his door.

Growling as he realized the jerk was probably expecting free lunch all over again, he almost stomped to the door. Fumbling for the right key, he ground out. "What do you want now? I'm not making you lunch."

Dômeki's shrug made him jump. "I already ate. I just wanted to ask if the girls could spend Saturday night with me. I fixed up a room for them."

He started fidgeting as Dômeki slipped in first. "They spend every full weekend they get at Kishi and Hiruko's."

"The teahouse." Dômeki added.

"I always bring them home after school, they have to do their homework before we go. I usually have dinner with them there before I leave." He answered just as the phone rang.

"What about next Saturday?" Dômeki asked, ignoring it.

He couldn't. "I… I guess so," he sputtered, worried. That damn Mokona loved turning any call into a prank one, even when **he answered** **the damn phone!** Surprised to find it still in the base, he sighed inwardly as he tried to get some sign of concern into his voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Principal Terada," he finished, hanging up.

"Are the girls okay?" he jumped at that voice right behind him. Turning, he jumped again when he realized he saw the concern in Dômeki's face easier than he used to…

Wait! He was reading him all over again!

Huffing, he turned back to the door, "There was an incident in school and now they're in the principal's office," not even jumping as Mokona landed on his shoulder, he turned to it, "Well, let's go."

No surprise Dômeki followed.

Scene 3

He knew before they even got close. "Damn thing must have come after we dropped them off."

"What?"

Not even stopping as they got to the gate, he turned right toward the playground, "Come on."

They found a little black kitten sitting at the top of the slide. "It's just a cat," Dômeki stated.

He shook his head, "No it's not." Holding his hand up, palm out, he waved his arm across once. The kitten suddenly wavered, turning into this vicious mink-like creature with wings. "It's a memory ghoul. It feeds on memories. The longer you touch it, the more it takes. One brush and you forget where you were going, hold it for too long and you won't remember a thing. They shape-shift into something you'd want to pick up so they can eat more."

The ghoul suddenly arched, hissing as the pipe fox slithered up the end of the slide. Mokona suddenly bounced off his shoulder, heading up the steps. The ghoul started backing away from the slide, stopping as it realized it was trapped. Poising to jump, he suddenly felt a hand grab just above his elbow as he said, "Now."

Mokona suddenly vaulted up, mouth opening wider than it was as this great sucking twister started pulling everything around the ghoul in, dragging it back to him. He swallowed it all with one gulp. "It taste funny. Mokona doesn't feel too good," the creature commented as it landed in his hands.

He smiled at him, "We'll pick up some Arabashiri on the way home."

Just the trick, the pork-bun perked up immediately, "It's gotta be Masumi."

He only nodded as he picked up the pipe fox before heading inside.

"Why didn't it work on Mokona?" Dômeki's voice floated over his shoulder as he reached for the door.

"This one was made to seal powers, so even ones that work by touch don't affect him." He answered before turning to the pipe fox curled around his neck, "Come on."

Scene 4

He had to admit he was surprised.

He'd seen Watanuki very fatherly to the girls in and out of their apartment. But he'd never seen him show this much concern for anyone. He watched him as the principal filled them in on the situation. Apparently, the twins had caused scene after scene chasing a black kitten around the school, trying to scare everyone away from it. It was even more trouble that students and teachers were being found all over campus; their conditions ranging from forgetting their name to two in complete comas. Equal amounts of worry and frustration played across Watanuki's face. But a whole other emotion was in his eyes.

Exasperation.

Trying to figure out why, he hadn't even noticed that Watanuki simply brushed him off as a friend. Terada-sensei had left them to check on the victims, leaving them alone to talk with the girls. He'd never seen Watanuki the slightest bit upset with them. But the look on his face, in his eyes almost made him think Watanuki'd start ranting as soon as he shut the door.

So he braced himself.

The door clicking shut was almost as loud as the silence. He turned to find Moro and Maru sitting in some desks, heads hung in… _shame?_ His confusion only grew as he turned to Watanuki.

He was standing in front of the desks, his exasperation not just in his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you two. We can't keep doing this."

All they did was nod.

"I've said over and over that you are not to do anything directly. You either tell it where I am or let the pipe fox handle it, you know that," he sighed, shaking his head as the spirit nodded in agreement.

"You know you can't handle a memory ghoul, Mokona's the only one who can touch it," Watanuki continued, turning to the pork-bun still in his hands. Even it seemed disappointed. "At least it didn't get you two. It's gonna take a while to fix this though."

"We know Daddy. We are sorry."

Standing tall, Watanuki heaved a sigh as he said authoritatively, "You know your punishment girls. No one's going anywhere this weekend."

He jumped, expecting some reaction from them. Maru and Moro only nodded.

"I'll be here to pick you up after your detention." Watanuki coolly stated as they stood, "Now back to class you two."

He was so stunned he could only follow Watanuki as he went to find the principal.

Scene 5

They were passing a park when he finally pulled himself together. "That's a little harsh."

"Stay out of it." Watanuki muttered over his shoulder.

"Why take away something they look forward to?" he continued, catching his elbow as he tried to stomp off.

Watanuki fumed. "It's their punishment."

"Punish them for trying to stop something that's hurting people?"

He did flinch at his murderous glare, "Okay, they can't stay with you then. How's that?"

"Hey-" he tried to start before Watanuki tore his arm away.

"This is the third school they've been in. Too many of these 'incidents' and the school thinks they're starting them." He growled through clenched teeth, "They've been hurt worse than you had. They know there are consequences. They've been living by my rules for two years now. I'm not gonna change them."

Watanuki got right in his face, coldly stating, "They may call you Papa but **I** am their FATHER!" he finished, pounding his chest before turning away.

He rushed after, catching his elbow again. "So we're back to that," he said, forcefully turning him, grabbing Watanuki's arms tight. "I thought we were starting to get past it, you were-"

"We weren't!" Watanuki cut in, trying to get away.

"So what's it gonna take?" he practically ordered, "What's it gonna take for you to let me into your life? _Yours_, not the girls."

Watanuki froze briefly at the question before he was squirming again. "I… I don't… ….can't…" he barely heard his whispering before he stomped on his foot. "Why would I? You can't think being here for a few months would make up for disappearing for two years. You haven't done a thing!" he almost yelled in his face.

He couldn't keep the sting out of his eyes as he shook him once, stopping the squirming. "So what am I?" he calmly demanded.

"What?"

"If you're their father, what am I?" he asked as Watanuki started pulling away again.

"You're a jerk!" he declared, only getting shook.

"What am I?" he stared into his eyes, his seriousness and sincerity so blatant.

Watanuki managed to slip out, stepping back a bit, "I… I don't know… a big brother… a-" he cut off at his flinch, "… a companion,… I-I…"

He just stood there and watched as he timidly backed away more before rushing off.

His gaze fell. "Hnff… high school all over again…"


	6. Act 300

Title: Act 300  
Author: ani  
Word Count: 3165  
Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.

Author's Note: it's a longer one, and Dômeki just can't stop talking. Yeah, they're both ooc, but this is a future fic, they have to grow up. And this is the first real hint of 104… very faint, but it's there. ' A shout-out to my niece and nephew for helping with the minor details.

-------------

Scene 1

He's sticking to his threat.

But he'd be doing exactly what he'd told Dômeki he wouldn't do.

So he caved compromised.

They'd be staying the night at Kishi and Hiruko's.

Only one night. He'd pick them up bright and early.

Scene 2

"Of course. I understand Kimihiro-kun," she paused as she caught sight of him in the main room. She half-chuckled into the phone, "You don't have to explain anything Kimihiro-kun, I understand. The girls will only stay tonight." She caught him perking up, "See you at seven then dear," she finished before hanging up.

"Excuse me, Kishi-san, I didn't mean to overhear your telephone conversation..." The gruff voice was tinged with hope and confusion.

"Don't worry Dômeki-kun, I was hoping you would," she winked at his jump. "You don't have much time to plan anything, but I'm sure the girls won't mind."

Scene 3

He had to admit he was surprised he wasn't followed home. And he wasn't _escorted_ to the school. Maybe the idiot finally caught on…

… or maybe he went too far…

Quickly shaking it off as the gate came into sight, he wasn't surprised that they were patiently waiting at the door.

He was surprised to find that he was trying to contain his happiness, knowing how'd they react. He somehow managed to hold on until they'd gotten home before he told them. "Moro, Maru, I'm changing the punishment this time. You can stay at the teahouse for tonight, but you won't be spending next Saturday at Papa's."

Surprise, sadness, then surprise flashed across their faces so fast he almost chuckled. "Thank you Daddy," they chorused before heading to the kitchen table.

Scene 4

He'd decided to wait outside for Watanuki. Knowing him, he was still upset about earlier. But then he hasn't been acting like he used to.

Guess parenthood really does change a person.

Catching them round the corner, he quickly went back to the teahouse. The laughter and giggles made him smile; it was back to normal. At least someone was happy, he was almost as nervous as he'd been the first day outside their door.

Of course he wasn't showing it.

He wasn't sure how Watanuki would react, he didn't need to give him something else to dwell on.

Kishi came out and joined him just as they got to the gate. Watanuki flinched at first sight, the twins running up to hug him and Kishi. "Go put your things away girls. Hiruko's trying a new dish again and it'll be ready soon," Kishi started, ushering them inside.

"I'm gonna pass tonight Kishi. I'm just not in the mood to try anything Hiruko's concocted." Watanuki answered.

He could almost hear Yûko's laugh. '_It's hitsuzen.'_

"You could come with me for dinner," he thought he sounded nervous.

Watanuki only turned to him, confused. "With you?"

"I was gonna make zaru-soba."

"Hot or cold?"

"Whichever you want," he answered with his smirk before turning to leave.

"Hot, and it better be good." Watanuki immediately replied, absently following, "It better not be store bought instant crap either."

He smiled, shaking his head, "No, just the soup base."

Scene 5

It suddenly dawned on him as they got to the temple.

He was going **alone** to Dômeki's house for dinner. An actual date… even though it was last-minute and he was goaded into it…

At the door he realized it. "You actually _can_ cook?"

Toeing off their shoes, Dômeki only nodded. "Not as good as you or the girls, but yeah, I can cook."

Absently following, he asked, "Then why did I have to keep making you food?"

That smirk riled him as Dômeki opened the fridge. "You owed me, remember."

He only growled, "Then why did you keep asking for stuff?"

"A couple of reasons," he answered as he put the pot on. "I was asking for things I couldn't make. You're so proud of your cooking you couldn't _not_ make it." Dômeki smiled, thinking back, "I'm not so arrogant. If someone's better than I am, I'll let them do it."

He couldn't help the blush, turning to the vegetables on the counter, "Guess that explains when I was sick, Kishi and the girls doing most of it," he muttered as he started rummaging through drawers, looking for a cutting board or a knife.

The slight tug on the spinach in his hand made him jump, his other hand caught in a gentle grip made him look up. That face was a safe distance away, amused. "No, I'm cooking for you this time," Dômeki released his hand, taking his other off the spinach. "Leave it to me."

He could only give a weak smile as he was easily lead into the living room. At a total loss, he just stood there, watching Dômeki go back to the kitchen.

Scene 6

He'd thought he'd have to kick him out a few more times, since Watanuki couldn't stay out of the kitchen when food was cooking. But he'd gotten the zaru soba completely cooked and prepared without any interruptions.

It was too quiet for the next thought in his head. Watanuki always grumbled about having to clean up others' messes.

A pinprick of fear struck his heart at the next and he rushed out of the kitchen. It pricked again as he found the outer shoji door open in the living room. He stumbled over himself trying to cross the room, ready to yell his heart out. The words died in his throat.

Watanuki was sitting on the porch, just left of the door, rocking his arms across his chest. Soft humming pulled him closer. Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, Watanuki turned, "Oh, is dinner ready?" he calmly asked, smiling as he stood up, turning back in.

"Yeah…" he let it hang, his gaze never leaving the covered bundle in Watanuki's arms.

He only smiled as he moved the blanket, revealing what looked like a panda cub. "I got asked to watch over Zhi. They're fighting over territory and want to make sure he's safe." Watanuki already answered, heading for the kitchen.

Blindly following, he found him already at the table, "Shouldn't you be there, trying to help, stop it?"

Watanuki only shook his head. "That's the very first thing Hiruko told me. Don't get involved in territory fights. He showed me what they're like; all the yelling and fighting. I may want to help, but I'm not that dumb. Besides, I get involved and everyone thinks I'm playing favorites."

He accepted his words as he sat the food out, "So you stay out of every fight?" he asked as a mix of fear and relief rose in him.

Switching Zhi to his left, Watanuki sighed, "No, it's impossible to stay out of every fight. I'm still not sure what's worse; playing marriage counselor or trying to stop some huge bloodthirsty multi-armed thing." He caught his chopsticks stopping halfway. "It's another reason I try to stay in this district, close to the teahouse…"

It was left hanging and he knew why. His grip on his chopsticks wavered again. "Marriage counselor?" he tried to keep his tone curious, "What else do you do?"

He tried to huff with his mouth full. "Sorry. It's been a lot like all Yûko's jobs were. Help this spirit find something, get rid of something for this one, help that one do it's job-" he was cut off by soft crying.

"Mama… Mama…" a sleepy boy's voice came from the bundle.

Putting his chopsticks down before uncovering the panda spirit, Watanuki smiled softly. "Sorry Zhi, Mama's not here."

"Where's Mama Kimi-kun?" he couldn't help smiling at the cub's nickname for him.

He also caught the slight blush, "Mama and Papa had to take care of some bad guys, so they left you with me so you'd be safe." He paused, petting his head, "Don't worry, they're alright, just go back to sleep."

"'m thirsty," the cub replied, sitting up.

Watanuki handed his teacup to him, letting him do it himself. Handing it back, Zhi turned his way. "Who're you?"

Realizing he was still smiling, he nodded softly, "My name is Shizuka."

"Hiya," he tried to speak through a yawn.

Placing a gently hand on his shoulder, Watanuki softly coaxed Zhi to lie down again. "Go back to sleep little one, you can talk to Shizuka later."

He felt one of those pinpricks heal at hearing that.

Covering the little cub again, Watanuki just sat there, humming softly until he was sure Zhi was asleep again.

"I have to admit it's pretty good," Watanuki's compliment snapped him out of his stare.

Feeling the heat rise in his face, he tore his gaze down to his bowl. "Thanks," he replied, not really sure why he was blushing.

Watanuki picked up right where he'd left off: "… there's a lot of helping ghosts, summoning and exorcising. It's the rare times a human's asking for help that are the really weird jobs. If it's not involving ghosts, it's magic so old no one realizes it is."

He tried to keep eating though the guilt was eating him. "So it's been no different that it was at Yuko's."

The sigh made him uneasy. "Only I had to figure it out myself." Watanuki sighed, resignedly putting his chopsticks down again before taking a drink. "There's no time off with this job," he added before standing.

Following as Watanuki started to the living room again, he expected to find an adult panda spirit or two outside. But as the shoji was opened for the second time that night, his overprotectiveness roared back to life.

Six otter spirits - beaten and bloody, with what looked like chemical burns - were anxiously waiting for him. Both jumped as each of them stated talking. Hearing the same story from six different perspectives confused the hells out of him – all he could understand was 'it' was coming back – but it seemed Watanuki got every detail. The old determination was back on his face as he turned to him, "I've got to go back with them, they need to be stopped."

"How do we get there?" he hoped it worked.

But suddenly the cub was in his arms. "It'd be better if you stayed with Zhi. He'd be in even more danger if I brought him with me," Watanuki turned to him. He took the softness around his eyes as concern. Those eyes had the same effect as they did in the past; all he could do was nod.

The tiny thankful smile healed the other pinprick as Watanuki turned away, joining the spirits before all seven vanished.

Scene 7

After healing the river guardian, the intense battle against the four malicious ghouls and helping patch up the otter spirits, he'd never been more eager to go home.

But he couldn't yet… he had to go back… for Zhi.

Reappearing in the courtyard, he was surprised to find Dômeki had left the shoji sitting wide open. Quietly stepping in, he slowly started through the house, turning to the kitchen at the slightest sound.

He'd never been so glad he could hide his presence now.

Dômeki sat at the cleared table with his back to the door. Apparently Zhi was awake in his lap: "And even though the seer didn't notice it, the archer knew the seer didn't really want to admit that they really knew each other, needed each other."

"Why not?" the sleepy mumble made him smile.

Dômeki 'hnn'-ed, "The seer had already lost his parents and other important people in his short life so he was scared he'd loose the archer too if he admitted his feelings." His arms shifted, his right staying bent across his waist gave away why, "But the big villain that had been after the seer his whole life finally showed himself, and the archer, the seer, and the witch had to work together to stop the villain from ever hurting the seer again." Leaning against the wall near the door, he just let him continue: "After a long hard battle, the villain was finally defeated by the seer's other powers."

"And even though the archer had promised himself a long time ago that he would wait until forever for the seer to admit his feelings, the archer realized after that battle the seer wouldn't need his protection anymore. And that thought scared him. So the archer tried to tell the seer his feelings."

He lowered his gaze when he realized where the story was heading. "But the seer had asked the witch to grant his wish, and before the archer could tell him, the witch offered to fulfill it. A few minutes passed and the seer realized he didn't want that wish granted anymore," Dômeki paused, sipping his tea before lowering his voice. "The witch only smiled and told the seer that she never planned to, they all knew she was actually teaching him to fulfill his own title. The witch smiled as she said that she was no longer needed here, but she'd grant the seer's true wish before she left. And as she hugged the seer, the two soulless servants of the witch's started glowing before falling asleep across the nine-tailed fox spirit."

"As the witch left, the archer saw how much the witch had now left on the seer's shoulders. Two young girls to raise and a whole realm to watch over. Neither the seer or the archer knew what to do. The archer was so confused, so scared that he made a terrible mistake. He ran. He loved the seer with everything he had, everything he was, but he had been terrified of the seer's reaction, whether it would have been good or bad. The archer kept telling himself that he didn't want to add to the seer's problems, confusion. The archer knew he wasn't needed anymore, and he was scared he was taking the seer's feelings as much more than they were. The archer felt he would be nothing more than another burden. And he could not do that to the one he loved."

He stepped closer, letting Dômeki know, "But in all the time the archer was gone, he found his mind always wondered back to the seer; what he was doing, how he was living, feeling… how the seer felt about him." Dômeki barely turned to him, "The archer realized he was being stupid and selfish. The seer might not need him in battle anymore, but the seer could have used any support and help the archer should have given his friend."

All he could do was wait as Dômeki turned completely. He jumped at the shock in his eyes, that he snapped up in seconds without moving the chair, waking Zhi. "What the hells happened?" Dômeki's voice quivered with pain and rage.

He tried to shrug, but the bruise he just knew was darkening made him freeze. Trying to smile just made the dry blood flake off, reopen the cut by his eye. "Told you, you can't stay out of every fight," he answered the concerned look, "It's not so bad, really."

Dômeki took his right wrist, making him look at the scratches. "No, it is." He barely whispered before looking at him again, "Let's patch you up."

Still holding his arm, Dômeki spinning him toward the hallway almost brought him to his knees, he tried to hold back the cry. He hadn't thought his ankle was so bad. An angry glare was all Dômeki gave him before he stepped back beside him, his free arm bent and braced between them as he took hold of it. "You should have said something sooner."

He cringed at the pain and the venom in his voice, "It wasn't hurting that much before," the twitch made him feel guilty. "It's been a few hours though… probably got used to it…"

Had to admit he wasn't really surprised as Dômeki took him past the bathroom into one of the spare rooms. He left him standing just inside the door before handing the sleeping spirit over. He could only watch as Dômeki pulled out every futon in the room; lying one out before placing one still folded up beside it, folding the last one over once more and lying it across one end of the first one. Blindly handing Zhi back, he smiled at the gentle way Dômeki put him on his own bed, slowly stroking his back as he settled into it before covering him with another blanket.

They caught both smiles as they turned to each other. He suddenly could only stare at what was apparently his futon as he heard Dômeki stand, come to his side again. "Come on," that normally gruff voice just rumbled beside him. He didn't realize he'd raised his hand until he felt a calloused one grip his firmly, the other one settling on his hip.

Scene 8

He thought he was nervous before.

Watanuki had calmly and almost quietly sat there while he took care of his injuries. Even when he discovered the bruise on this back, the nasty gash through the center, he obediently removed his shirt and endured the antiseptic and bandages. No grumbling, no complaints.

After three rolls of gauze, finishing off the band-aids, and the only elastic wrap he had; here he was anxiously waiting outside the bathroom. Knowing Watanuki wouldn't be comfortable changing into a barrowed sleep yukata in front of him, he'd offered to help him to the bathroom while he got an ice pack. He barely caught the sigh before the door opened. If he wasn't so scared, he would have smirked. He hobbled out with his dirty clothes neatly folded in his arms.

He still didn't say a word as he helped him back into the room, back down on the futon. Seeing both ice packs, Watanuki only nodded as he stayed sitting up, leaning forward as he arranged the longer pack over his right shoulder, down and across to his left. He only got a few hisses as he gingerly set the bigger pack over his ankle.

Still not one word. Standing to leave, he finally got a whisper. "Thanks… for taking care of me, letting us stay."

"You're welcome…" he whispered back. He couldn't hold back the sigh. "I… I understand that you hate me. I haven't been back for long… but I'm seeing what I put you through. I don't know if I can get you to love me again, but I do want to be a part of your life again. I want to make it up to you, do whatever I can to help. If that means being nothing more than a friend, an uncle, I will." Watanuki just hung his head.

He nodded anyway before leaving the room, stopping in the doorway. "The last two years hurt too much."

He didn't see him turn to the door as he left.


	7. Act 301

Title: Act 301  
Author: ani  
Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, i'm only playing in it.  
Warning: it might rot your teeth.

--------------

Scene 1

It was high school all over again.

Not exactly, but sitting at the counter at Duklyon brought back a lot of memories. He'd almost confessed here… you'd have thought he'd caught on sooner… that the lunches were no different than the rescues. He just wanted to be a part of his life: helping him out or just eating together. Any reason at all.

That's why he'd accept being just a friend again.

Ever since that night, things were changing. Slow little changes, and he noticed every one. Watanuki wasn't surprised or angry anymore when he was around, just showed up. Even when the girls weren't there, Watanuki was becoming more comfortable with him around. He had even started staying for dinner when the girls came for their sleepovers.

But this morning surprised him. Watanuki had called twenty minutes before school, asking him to come over to take Maru and Moro to school for him. When he got there, the girls were putting their lunch together and he was gone. All they would tell him was 'Daddy had an emergency' as they got ready, pulling him along. It wasn't until they got to the gate, gave their good-bye kisses, that they gave him the note.

_I need to ask you something. Could you meet me at the old Duklyon around noon? I might be late, hope you can wait._

It was the twelfth time he reread it since he'd gotten there. "I'll wait all night," he whispered as he slipped the note back in his pocket.

After an hour and a half, his stomach wouldn't let him wait any longer. So of course, once his food came Watanuki rushed through the door. He tried to keep it as a smirk as he turned to him, Watanuki somehow flopping onto the stool. "Sorry I'm late. I would have been here right on time, but Daikoku lost his hammer again," he sighed as he sat up, stealing some fries, "I swear, the next time it happens I'm gonna tape it to his head."

"Daikoku… one of the luck gods?" he hoped he didn't sound as surprised as he was.

Watanuki only nodded as he placed his order. "The most forgetful being I have ever met. You'd think you'd keep an eye on a wish-granting mallet…" he added before smirking at him. "What are you so surprised about, you've met gods before."

He was only smiled at as he tried to remember. "I hope I didn't mess up your schedule, making you wait an hour." Watanuki tried to apologize.

"No, nothing important." He answered off-handedly.

Just then the waitress brought Watanuki's food. The older lady winked at Watanuki before leaning towards him, covering her mouth but still talking loud enough for him to hear. "This young man of yours had been here since 11:30."

He couldn't take the confusion on Watanuki's face. "Wh-" Watanuki started, turning towards him as he set his cup back down.

"You didn't tell the girls what you wanted to talk about. You wanted to meet when they're in school, in public. So…" he muttered, half to himself before turning to find a slight blush on his face.

"I… I… I knew I was gonna be late. Probably have to leave soon too," he sighed. "It's my free day – no classes – so of course everyone comes looking for me… I was hoping, just wanting a little more time," he whispered.

He nodded, smiling softly, "So why did you need to keep it a secret from Maru and Moro?"

"I don't know if you know, but their birthday is on the thirty-first."

"Halloween?"

"It's Yuko." he almost laughed as Watanuki rolled his eyes, "Well, they don't have school that day and I… I planned a surprise outing for them. I'm sure they – we would like it if you came along."

He couldn't tell what surprised him more; the invitation itself or that he changed it to we. "I'd love to," he whispered, mesmerized.

Watanuki's face flushed. "Great," he started digging through his pockets, pulling out a half sheet of paper. "Here's all the details," he paused, absently biting his lip, "You may want to bring your swimsuit too."

He quirked an eye, "Why, it's too late for the beach."

Smiling, he answered, "Who said we're going to the beach? You don't need to, I'm just saying you can." A sigh escaped as he turned to the door with his burger in one hand and his drink in another. "Sorry, I've got to go. I'm just hoping I can be there to pick them up-"

"I could get them for you," he interrupted.

The soft smile completed his day. Starting to leave, he twisted back towards him. "Oh, and some money or something useful, worth trading. It'll be easier to stay together that way," Watanuki nodded once to the dog spirit waiting at the doors before turning back, "Remember, it's a secret."

Giving a discreet nod before the dog spirit pulled him away like an eager puppy, he found he was pulling the first note out of his pocket before he even opened the invitation. Not even reading it, he simply unfolded both flat on the counter, smiling.

Both halves of the same sheet.

Scene 2

The directions weren't very hard, just incredibly weird.

_Take Bus 12 to its 7th stop, the one after the park. We'll meet you there at 9 a.m._

And so, here he was standing in front of a decrepit arcade. At least it looked worn down… something just didn't feel right.

"Papa!" broke his out of his thoughts. Bracing himself, he was immediately hugged around the waist from both sides, his vision nothing but black.

A simple grunt getting Mokona off his face, he turned to them, "Happy Birthday girls."

"Thank you Papa!" they beamed at him.

"Okay you three, you can let go now," hearing that voice that joyful always made him smile. Watanuki chuckled, "It's a good thing it's been such a mild fall." Confused, he quickly realized the girls were wearing denim capri's with Mokona t-shirts in the others colors: Maru's was pink with a white Mokona; Moro's was blue with their black one. Watanuki was wearing army green khaki's with a short sleeve button shirt that was a faded blue, like his eyes washed out. Figuring if it was all day he'd better keep it simple, he'd pulled on a faded pair of jeans and a long-sleeve white tee.

"Why'd we stop here Daddy?" Maru's question taking his confusion about their clothes…

With Moro quickly replacing it, "The park's a few blocks that way."

All four turning to Watanuki only made him puff up in pride, smiling, "But your surprise is right here," he thumbed at the building.

"A rundown old shack?" he asked, still confused.

"No, it's actually behind it," Watanuki replied, starting past him as the twins grabbed his hands, spinning him to follow.

That strange feeling started growing as they rounded the corner, heading for the alley. It seemed he was the only one who felt it: Mokona and Maru were trying to guess what it was, Moro was alternately asking Watanuki what it was, then asking him if he knew. It was when he turned back to them and winked at him that he really began to wonder.

Watanuki stopped them right beside the busted-in back door. "Well you two, this day is all for you," he said as they stood at his left. Aiming for the left side of the doorway, he suddenly clapped his hands together, rubbing them like he was trying to get flour off. A strange purple glow started coming from a no parking sign on the wall, growing bigger and bigger as he kept rubbing his hands together. Once it was as tall as the doorway Watanuki dropped his hands. The center suddenly cleared away, revealing a peaceful forest meadow with a multitude of different colored lights flitting around it.

The twins squealed and cheered as they realized what it was. "Really Daddy?"

"Really. It's all yours," he replied before they practically pounced on him, hugging fiercely.

Turning back to the portal, they laughed as one of those lights came up to it, a sudden soft cheer coming before it turned, heading back. Maru, Moro, and Mokona immediately followed. He quickly stepped up, reaching for one of the food bundles as Watanuki shook his head at them. He jumped, realizing he'd moved and grabbed for it too. "I carried you around enough times, I'm sure I can lift this," he smirked as Watanuki blushed at their hands touching.

Catching sight of his backpack, Watanuki smiled, "Took my advice, huh?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd go so far," he replied as they stepped through, joining the others in the middle of the meadow, the portal closing behind them. "And I thought I went overboard with their presents."

"Yeah, well they deserve it." Watanuki smiled as he watched them darting around the meadow trying to catch the lights, an apologetic look on his face. "It's like I said before, there's no time off with this job. Sometimes, it feels like whenever we start spending time together something always comes up. They say they're okay with it; they love it on holidays cause its usually visits or invitations, but… both times, I've had to leave on their birthday."

He sighed as his gaze fell. "Maru and Moro know I had to, but I could see that it hurt them. So I decided this year was gonna be different," Watanuki turned back to them, "It's taken almost a year to make this place, Hiruko and I started getting the word out that I wasn't doing anything today five months ago."

A few lights started zipping around their heads, making Watanuki laugh. Holding his hand out in between them, a deep purple light landed on his hand. He jumped at the little touches as it moved across his hand. "What the…?" he started, slowly raising his hand closer to his face.

"Faeries," Watanuki laughed at what looked like a tiny violet being with butterfly wings. She bowed to him then turned and blew him a kiss. "I think she likes you." He smirked.

Turning to him, he chuckled. There were at least twelve dancing in a circle around Watanuki's head. He just playfully swatted at them, "Not me, them," he laughed, shooing them away.

Scene 3

After easily cheating on their game of tag – being the only one who knew the entire forest circled back to the meadow – he wadded across the shallow bit of the creek that crossed the 'north' end of the meadow. Laughing as the girls charged out from both sides and tackled Dômeki to the ground, he slowly headed to the small pool and waterfall to sit on one of the large sunning rocks he'd placed where the creek came from the pond. Leaving his feet in the water, he eased himself back, lying with his arms folded behind his head. The heat from both sides was starting to relax and lull him to sleep. He would have too, but…

"If you're gonna take a nap you should take your glasses off."

He didn't even open his eyes. The smirk was there; he knew it. "I don't take orders." He smiled, jumping a little as he felt his glasses gently removed. Peeking with his left eye, he watched as Dômeki sat to his left, staring out over the field. "The girls…?"

"They were talked into 'Follow the Leader'," Dômeki answered, smiling wistfully until he realized, "Where's the pork-bun?"

He chuckled at Dômeki using the nickname. "Half way through the alcohol of course. I didn't tell him that was all I packed," he huffed, "though Mokona's probably smuggled in more… or asked Yûko to send him some."

The black ball slowly floating over the bundles of food made both men jump. "Speak of the devil-woman."

Mokona hovered over to them, passing the girls and getting no reaction. Dômeki only turned to him in confusion. "Look again," he replied to the quirk, smiling as both turned to find an orange fae leading at least twenty – Moro was sixth and Maru eighteenth – across the meadow to them. Mokona stopped over the stream, the whole troupe on the opposite side as those eyes opened, the beam shooting out of the jewel to reflect off the water. "Happy Birthday Darlings!" Yûko cheered as the image cleared. Judging from the location she was obviously drunk. Sitting there with a shot glass and a bottle of something, it looked like she was in a biker bar straight out of the movies, if it weren't for the fact most of the patrons behind her looked like rabbits.

Dômeki was the only one who jumped.

It was like Yûko couldn't hold still. Her head was turning every way possible, twisting and wiggling as she hummed at the details. "You really have a knack for this Kimi-chan. This is amazing handiwork. The loops are flawless."

Blushing at the praise and nickname, he tried to brush it off. "You gave me great instructions."

"Yes, I did," she giggled before taking a swig straight out of the bottle. "I figured you'd only get it if I wrote it like a recipe." Everyone laughed as he mock-growled at her. "I miss the old explosions." She pouted.

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure." He snapped back.

A dismissive wave then she turned to the twins. "I got you two something extra special this year, sweeties," Yûko paused, her eyes darting to him, "I'm sure Daddy's made it so you two can't get in here yourselves. So Mommy's got you something to take one of your new friends home in." Out of the pork-bun's mouth came two crystal shards about the size of carrots. They glided over to them, "Maru, Moro, these crystals can be cozy little homes to any one of those cutey twinkle-bees. But remember, it's a big responsibility and," Yûko paused for another swig, "I'm sure Daddy'll make you do it all."

They nodded before turning to him, "We promise."

Yûko smiled motherly at them all before, "Cheerio Darlings!" and cut the connection.

Scene 4

He could only watch in wonder as they tried to decide.

Maru had sat down a few meters away, holding one after another to her ear as if they had to tell her something so she'd invite them.

Moro, on the other hand, had picked some of the dandelions and blew the seeds away. It seemed to be that whoever caught the most would be her pick.

It was starting to hurt to see the differences in them.

Scene 5

"It's perfectly safe. You think I wouldn't make sure it was?"

"Prove it."

"Gladly!" he stepped back, running towards him. "Cannonball!" he called out as he jumped off the cliff, the splashes covering the girls, making them laugh.

Dômeki coolly dived down to join the splash fight.

Scene 6

"Come on, we have to get going if we're gonna make it in time," he called out as he tied up the last of the bundles. He smiled at Dômeki when he saw he had Mokona by the ears. "Girls hurry up and choose-" he cut off as he turned.

They stood in front of him all packed and ready. A pale yellow light in pink hair and a green tint in the middle of a long blue pigtail showed they'd chosen. "Where now Daddy?" Moro asked, smiling broadly.

Maru was just as ecstatic, "Can we go to the market?"

He only winked at them as he tried to ignore the look Dômeki was slinging at him. "That's why we've got to hurry. The bus'll be there in ten minutes and we still have to get to the stop," he answered, dusting his hands again to open the portal. "Let's go," he quickly picked up the empty lunch before stepping through.

Blindly following, Dômeki easily kept pace as the girls trotted along between them, "Where's this 'market' at?"

He only smiled as the twins giggled. "It's in the spirit world Papa," the chorused as they turned into the park.

"It's more like a festival, but there's booths from everywhere selling anything you can imagine. I can't get anyone to tell me what it's a festival for, and since most come for the shopping and bartering everyone calls it the market." He answered as they went past the Penguin King, standing at the end of the swing set.

He felt the tiny flinch as he took Dômeki's hand, raising it and shaking the puffball, "Mokona, do something about this," he ordered, holding up the lunch things. He grumbled briefly before calmly sucking them in, not even swaying in his hands.

"You said something about the bus," Dômeki started, trying not to dwell on the fact he was still holding his hand.

"We've got about five minutes yet," he answered, smirking at his slight blush.

He surprised him when he pulled his hand away and put the pork-bun on his head, "It's my turn."

Dômeki walked past him to the twins slowly swinging, slipping his bag off his back. He smiled as his girls stopped and got off, standing in front of Dômeki as he knelt and opened his bag. Rummaging briefly, he pulled out two small presents simply wrapped in pink and blue polka-dotted paper. "Hope this makes up for not being here before," Dômeki said as he held them out to each.

Their slow nods mirrored his shock. Slowly taking their gift, they carefully unwrapped the small boxes. Realizing what kind of boxes they were, he slipped up behind them as they were opened. There in each box was a simple gold chain with a small iridescent gem hanging from it. "…Papa…" they whispered.

"Opal…?" he started, turning to find Dômeki studying their faces, soaking in every little detail. Pushing the curiosity and acceptance aside, he knelt between them. "It's the birthstone for those born in October. Opals bring luck and reveal inner beauty. They are also used to heal emotions..." he paused, "You didn't have to…"

Dômeki was watching him just as closely. He turned to the girls, "You deserve it," Dômeki told them, holding his hands out to Moro, "Would you like to put it on?"

He could only smile as she nodded, holding the box out as Dômeki picked up the necklace. Maru turned and held hers to him, "Daddy…?"

He only nodded as he helped her put it on. Both men smiled at each of them as Maru and Moro turned to each other, admiring their gift. "Thank you Papa," they chorused, bowing before hugging him fiercely.

"You're very welcome," Dômeki almost whispered.

He slowly stood, softly shaking his head, "You didn't have to get something so extravagant."

Dômeki stood, his fingers against the right side of his chin gently stopping him. "Mine's no different then yours. I did what I could to try to make up for what I didn't."

Before he could respond, Mokona bounced on his head, "The bus is here."

Everyone turned to the park gate, watching as the bus slowly pulled up. He turned to find Dômeki watching him as Mokona jumped to the girls. The soft glow to his left caught Dômeki's attention. "Another portal?"

He only nodded as he stepped closer, taking his hand again. "It only opens during the 4:30 and 10:15 stops," he answered as they turned to the triangle of the end poles, the whole space showing a boardwalk of tents, booths and games. They ended up laughing at the twins' cheers catching the attention of many spirits on the other side. "Moro, Maru, you know what's first," he added as the twins hopped through, calling out to some of the spirits before cheering, "The clothes tent!!!" as they ran off.

Dômeki only stared at him as he pulled him along by the hand. "You better stay close until we get through the tent ourselves," he said with a smirk.

Knowing why, he only turned to him, "So we switched…"

"Not really. It's just the market's kinda like the Hyakki Yako, you only stay if you have something from here, something made by the spirits. Mokona, the pipe fox, and I are the only ones who don't need to." He explained as he led him past the stalls, blushing slightly at the smiles they were getting. "But I had to leave him with Hiruko. He's just not good with animal spirits."

Dômeki barely smiled his thanks as the tent came in sight.

Scene 7

"No! We are not bringing home a spirit that's gonna get bigger than all four of us!!"

Scene 8

He hated to admit it, but it really surprised him. For someone who had wanted nothing to do with spirits at one time to be so friendly, so famous among so many spirits was astonishing.

Just because it was Watanuki, they were given things freely left and right. So, here they were, eating at a kitsune oden cart with many packages at their feet, the twins in new matching kimonos, Watanuki wearing a long navy blue Mandarin jacket he'd talked him into, and he was wearing a jade green kimono robe that Watanuki said brought out his eyes. Each booth, each stall offered one thing after another as gifts to each of them: Watanuki, Moro, Maru, and even Mokona accepted them graciously, talking casually with the countless spirits that approached. He kept offering the few talismans and charms he'd brought along; they were declined or accepted as gifts.

"Moko, Moko!" a little boy's voice called out over the crowds.

The pork-bun jumped, vaulting off the counter and tried to hide in Watanuki's jacket. But before he could even ask the girls twisted in their seats, yelling back, "Yoshiyuki!"

Watanuki laughed at the little orange blur that hit the bench between them. "Hello Yoshi." He said as the little raccoon-dog tried to climb up on the bench.

He found himself helping him up, "He's hiding in Watanuki's lap," he whispered, chuckling as that face lit up and he dove onto Watanuki.

Watanuki laughed at Yoshiyuki and the tickling. Mokona suddenly came out of nowhere and head butted him. Once again, he had the creature by the ears, growling right back as he held him in front of him. "Mokona!" one cheered, one threatened, as five laughed.

"Hideyuki, Makiko, how are you tonight?" Watanuki asked as he caught hold of Yoshiyuki, turning to find Maru and Moro hugging them.

The different kimonos the only way of knowing who was who, he jumped as the male in the striped one started in, "Not very well, now that my son's attached himself to you again."

He noticed the way his knee was holding his to the bench more than that the creature was crawling up his arm. "It's not my fault your crops are doing so well this year. If you weren't such an expert farmer I wouldn't have to watch your son so much."

Hideyuki smirked, "That black thing…"

"… is all Yûko's fault and you know it." Watanuki snapped right back with a smile.

"Koi…" Makiko coaxed. "You've played enough. Kimihiro's guest looks stunned."

They only laughed.

Scene 9

It was leaving the apothecary that he realized someone was missing. Nearly smiling at Dômeki's mistake, he realized Maru was gone too. "Moro, where's your sister?" he tried to stay calm as he took her hand.

"She's with Papa," Moro replied carelessly.

Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, he pushed on his concern and tried to sense her. "That way?" he just asked.

"That way!" Mokona cheered as Moro nodded giggling.

Quickly searching for her, the sounds of flutes, drums, and a koto playing grew louder and louder. Rounding a corner, he found Dômeki and Maru dancing behind the music tent with a few others as the family of tree spirits played their wares. He only smiled before Moro pulled him out to dance too. The music softly flowed like a breeze through a forest, gently moving from one song to another as they ended up dancing beside each other.

He got suspicious as they pulled back at the same time. They bowed quickly before turning to each other and dancing away. Looking up, he was ready to turn and leave the dance floor. But that look in Dômeki's eyes stopped him.

Dômeki raised his hand, "Since they cut in…"

He found he could only nod as he took his hand, finally breaking eye contact as he felt his other on his hip. Willing the heat in his cheeks into his staring at his shoulder was all he could do as they slowly swayed to the music.

He felt as much as heard the chuckle as the song changed into a happier melody. Turning to find Dômeki smiling as he watched, he turned to find Maru and Moro dancing towards them. Moro pulling him away, he mouthed a 'sorry' over her as Dômeki barely nodded over Maru as they danced.

That song ended the dancing. After bowing to each of the girls with and inquisitive glare, and trying to ignore the giggles, small cheers and muffled squeals from the crowd as they bowed to each other; Dômeki turned to the young woman with a simple wooden flute. "It plays beautifully. Thank you," he said, offering a small charm.

The large man stepped close, taking the payment. "Our families have always cared for and protected each other. It is nice to see the tradition will continue."

He only nodded to them all before they left the tent. Dômeki couldn't be more smug. "It's nothing to brag about. You're just extremely familiar with their auras, so of course you'd be drawn to them," he coolly told him, not surprised they stopped mid-explanation.

Shock flashed across Dômeki's face as his arrogance was popped and replaced by happiness. "It is nice."

He smiled back, nodding. "Is there anything else you wanted to check out? The portal should be opening soon, you don't have much time." He asked as they started back down the colonnade.

"I'd like to, but we don't have time now. Could you bring me back again?"

He suddenly stopped. It was the implications. It wasn't how open he was, that he politely asked, it was what he was implying that got him. Hit close and hit hard.

He jumped at the gentle touch to his back. But he couldn't turn to him… "When we can come again," he spoke softly, the girls cheering as that touch slid from his back to his arm. He wanted to move, pull away, even run away from that hand. But as it slid down his arm, he found he was anxious for that hand to touch his own.

Like it had five times today.

Scene 10

He'd just stepped out the door, turning back to him. "Thank you for letting me come."

He was fidgety, framed in his doorway. "Thanks for coming. We really appreciate it."

He quirked an eye at that, watched as his gaze instantly snapped to the floor. "They deserve it," he replied as he stepped closer, softly kissing his forehead.

Snapping back up, he found they were barely inches apart. Those amber eyes just bore into his; so many emotions he didn't want to take… Forcing himself to blink, he lowered his eyes and found he was staring at his lips. Full lips he'd been wondering about for years.

Soft breaths ghosting across his face made it obvious. The next move was his. Sighing, he closed his eyes and turned slightly. His head, his heart, his soul, his everything was telling him to back away. Except a tiny voice that sounded suspiciously familiar…

He gave into temptation. A quick chaste kiss made the other man hum as he left.


	8. Act 302

Title: Act 302  
Author: ani  
Word Count: 2318  
Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.  
Warning: it's obviously 104, it's in here after all. There's some steam in this. yeah, finally.

--------------------

Scene 1

He dropped the broom at the sight of him.

Watanuki wobbled through the gate, stopping just beside the wall and leaning against it. Resting, Watanuki shook his head briskly before rubbing his back against the wall.

The strange blue slime he was half-covered with would not come off.

Rushing over, he barely caught the relief on his face before he noticed Watanuki was holding his right arm across his stomach. "What's happened?"

"Happening. Damn thing snuck up on me. Barely managed to get here," Watanuki replied as he pushed off the wall. Starting towards the temple, he added, "I hate to drag you into this-"

He grabbed his elbow, "You never have." He tried to turn him to the house, "You should clean up so I can take care of your injuries."

Watanuki tried pulling away only to wobble again, practically falling into his arms. "No, it won't work. We need the well water," Watanuki added wearily.

Realizing the gunk wasn't rubbing off onto him, he turned back to the wall. There wasn't a trace on wall or ground even though both Watanuki's back and feet were covered in it. Slowly helping him behind the temple, the slight numbing tingle caught his attention. "What the…?"

Watanuki only sighed as he leaned back against the well post. "Great, you too," he groaned, knocking the bucket in the water.

Drawing it back as fast as he could, he asked, "So why does it?"

He let his head fall back against the post, "It slowly sucks your power, your life away."

He was glad he hadn't reached for the bucket yet. He had to focus, "Take off your clothes."

"Won't work," Watanuki calmly replied. Taking another a close look, he caught on. No one walked around in a t-shirt and slacks in early December.

He could only hand the bucket over; watching as Watanuki unceremoniously dumped it over his head before tossing it right back down the well. Not taking his eyes off him as he drew it back up, he jumped as Watanuki started tugging at a glob over his stomach. It snapped off just when the bucket cleared the edge. He almost dropped it as Watanuki slid to the ground, trying to nudge another bucket near with his foot.

Carefully setting the well water near him, he quickly got the other bucket. Watanuki smiled weakly as he stretched his legs out in front of him. Setting the glob aside before putting the empty one between his knees, Watanuki carefully poured the water from one bucket to another. As he turned to draw more, he jumped at the splashing. Watanuki had the glob in his left hand, dunking it in and out of the water harshly. After about a dozen times, he finally gave up, just dropping it in, "Probably can't die anyway," he muttered before another bomb of water. "Damn thing deserves it. We wouldn't be here if you'd just sucked it in."

The well bucket splashed, "So it got the pork-bun too. What is this thing?"

Watanuki carefully peeled his glasses off, "I've got no idea. It looks like a bear-frog thing trapped in a jellyfish the size of a house." He tried to wash his glasses before dousing himself again, "It won't talk, grunt, moan, anything. All it does is this," he gestured to the slime, Mokona's bucket.

He only nodded, watching Watanuki as he hauled up more water. One of those slim hands, toughened by years of cooking and cleaning, pressed firmly on his shoulder before slowly stroking down towards his elbow, barely nudging the gunk before it moved back to his shoulder, starting again. Watanuki's other hand landed on his knee, slowly starting down his thigh.

The bucket handle knocking on the rod snapped his attention back. His blush making him even colder, he quickly turned back to Watanuki. The goose bumps and shivering didn't worry him, but his lips taking on a bluish tint did. Putting the bucket beside him again, he knelt down, turning his face to him. Trying to roll the goo from his forehead, he felt like ice, "It's too cold, we have to stop."

Watanuki nodded slightly, not trying to pull away from his touch, "It's not helping with the slime much… but I don't feel so woozy anymore."

He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, the ladle was right there. He suddenly cupped his hands and scooped some water, holding it between them. Just staring at his hands, wondering why he'd done it, he would have spilled it if Watanuki hadn't put his hands beneath his own. Tearing his gaze up, he could only marvel at those blue eyes, the emotions flashing within them as Watanuki slowly raised their hands.

He jumped again as he felt his warm breath brush across his hands, his eyes instantly falling to Watanuki's lips as they pursed slightly. The tips of his fingers resting gently on top of Watanuki's chin, a different shiver ran up his spine as he felt Watanuki's lower lip contract as he pressed against his fingers, slowly tipping their hands downward as he barely leaned over them. He got lost in the feel of those full lips against any part of his body, entranced as he watched the water slowly sucked away, the drops that escaped between his fingers and his cheeks running down his chin, his neck. He couldn't help licking his lips, the heat rising within him as his longing to capture those drops grew.

Watanuki slowly pulled their hands away and turned to him with a blush. He easily caught the surprise on his face as his longing took over. A single drop still hung to Watanuki's bottom lip. Finally moving again, he suddenly took his face in his hands. Reacting before he could, he slowly kissed away the water, gently sucking Watanuki's bottom lip between his own before barely pulling back.

The surprise in Watanuki's eyes grew tinged with fear and tinted with longing. All he could do was watch, waiting anxiously for his reaction. Those piercing blue eyes slowly lowered, his gaze tracing down his face. He unconsciously licked his lips again as he felt Watanuki's stare, the heat building between them, drawing them together, their breaths ghosting over each other.

The sudden splash pulled them apart as the bucket between Watanuki's knees started rocking. Quickly pulling Mokona from the water, both men jumped when they found that one foot, an arm, and the earring had the slime blistering off. Leaving Watanuki peeling the pork-bun like an orange, he went inside.

Scene 2

"Damn, idiot!" Dômeki roared as he tried to get around the monster. Reaching over his shoulder, he suddenly yelled at him, trying to snap him out of his trance, "Catch!"

"Mokona's not a ball!!!" the pork-bun screamed as he barely missed the creature's beak, slipping through the tentacles.

"You dumbass!" he yelled back as his circle flared briefly, Mokona smacking against it like a wall-crawler, flipping and hanging upside down.

The mega-jellyfish stopped before turning to its new target.

"Get ready!" he yelled at them.

Scene 3

"You're just damn lucky Mokona doesn't suppress my powers anymore," he muttered as they limped into the house.

He couldn't help the smirk as he tried to start towards the bathroom. "We got rid of it. It doesn't matter how."

"When **I** get slimed **again** and **you** don't even get a **scuff** it does!" Watanuki growled as he just stood there.

Mokona hopped off his head to Watanuki's shoulder, "You told me to look after Papa," he pouted. Instantly switching gears, the pork-bun cheered, "I need a drink!"

"Me too." Watanuki's sigh surprised him. He only chuckled, "Couple of years of this and you get why Yûko drinks. I'm not a letch like they are, but at times like this…"

Watanuki jumped as he stiffened up, "I don't have any."

Suddenly all he saw were two beady eyes, "Gin… scotch… vodka… wine… sake… beer…" he just kept shaking his head as Mokona kept listing, "Cough syrup?!?"

He barely caught the pork-bun as it fainted.

Watanuki just shook his head at him, "Surprised he didn't ask for cooking sherry." Turning exhausted eyes at him, he smiled softly, "Tea'd be fine too."

That gaze worried him, "Are you sure? Is it safe to wait?"

Watanuki barely nodded before pulling away, starting down the narrow hallway to the kitchen. "Yeah. I've been after that thing since four a.m. I'm just tired."

"It's almost noon…" he worried, starting after him. "You said it takes your power…"

"Slowly," Watanuki added as they stepped in the kitchen. "It's not as bad as before, it'll be okay," he soothed as he stopped by the stove.

Watanuki pulled out the tea box, so he filled up the kettle, setting Mokona in the dish rack. Putting the kettle on, he turned to find Watanuki pulling out the tea set. "Would you like something to eat?" he was surprised his worry brought out his manners.

Watanuki only looked over his shoulder, "No, not right now. Maybe after I clean up."

Neither man moved; looked at each other. The significance of today was weighing heavy on both of them.

He could still…

But would he let him?

The whistling snapped them out of their thoughts. Quickly stepping up, he caught Watanuki's wrist before he took the handle. "Look."

The slime was shrinking in the steam.

Scene 4

The different size buckets only added to the awkwardness.

He'd set up the bathroom for a good long steam while Watanuki prepared the tea. He'd gotten frustrated at his eagerness as they just stood in the kitchen. He did chuckle at Watanuki's sudden "Screw it," before he downed his tea and left the room. He'd sat opposite the bathroom door and listened for any hint of trouble.

The rustle of fabric made a new uneasiness in him.

The pork-bun peeked out the door just as Watanuki had called out, saying he'd need some well water after all.

Now here he was, at his bathroom door with seven gallons of well water, afraid to move. He took a deep breath, "Watanuki, I'm coming in," he announced as he touched the door.

If it weren't for the blue sludge, he'd think he was dreaming.

Watanuki sat with the shower bench against the wall, completely leaning back, his face turned to the dry showerhead. It looked like the towel was wrapped around his waist after he'd sat. He could only watch as Watanuki slowly rolled his head towards him. "I don't think I need that much. I can't get it out of my hair."

His words snapped him back to the room. As he brought the buckets over, he almost smiled. It looked like he was wearing a rubber beret – it barely covered the top of his head to his left, his right side it was down to his ear. He nodded as he set the buckets down, filling the rinsing bowl.

Watanuki didn't move; he didn't offer.

He stepped in front of him, slowly reaching forward, gently pouring bowl after bowl over his head. Nothing was said, as he finished pouring the next one Watanuki sat up, away from the wall and quietly took the bowl from his hands. His eyes still closed, he marveled at the serene look on his face. He couldn't believe how badly his hands were shaking as he gradually raised them again. Those smooth cheeks under his fingertips soothed his nerves, but the slime stopped his fingers.

It felt like egg whites, but he wasn't gonna let it ruin the mood, the moment.

Gently cupping his face in his hands, he slowly stroked Watanuki's hair. Watanuki was right before, it was rolling up like rubber cement. Barely pressing, he carefully, methodically rolled the slime across his head. Each inch he'd uncovered he gently fingered through, getting small groans and hums from Watanuki. Not even bothering, he took the bowl as Watanuki offered it, carefully rinsing the rescued locks, then again, trying to use the flow to help move it. Still not one word as the bowl was passed back.

The slow, soft strokes only drew more humming and groaning from Watanuki. The softness, the movements, the sounds were slowly drawing him closer and closer. He smiled at the tiny furrow between his eyebrows, the way the muscles around his eyes showed off the hints of pain it was causing him. Those lips were the real lure; the slight pouts at the groans, the near smiles during the hums.

Breaths brushing each other made his hands stop, his eyes open. Those bottomless blues just stared in wonder at the smoldering desire on his face. His right hand slid across his head til he was holding his face in his hands. Those eyes never wavered as he just held him. He just watched Watanuki, waiting for anything, good or bad. A slow blink, his eyes barely opening up kick-started it.

Watanuki leaned in even as he pulled him close, their lips pressing quickly, parting, and pulling at each other. His hands slid from his cheeks over his ears, suddenly cupping the back of his head. Desperately trying to get closer, Watanuki stretching, arching his back to him was not nearly enough. Falling to his knees, one hand clung to his neck as he coaxed Watanuki into deepening the kiss, tongues slithering against each other. His left hand slid quickly down Watanuki's shoulder, his arm, trying to pull him closer.

And suddenly everything stopped.

He quickly turned away, snapping his eyes shut in fear. Standing, he turned back to find Watanuki wilting, unwilling to look at him. Not sure what this meant and too scared to ask, he turned to leave.

Forcing his grip to let go, Watanuki suddenly took his hand. Turning back, he barely caught the quiver in his voice, "I'm sorry."


	9. Act 303

Title: Act 303

Author: seizansha

Word Count: 929 – as you can tell, it's unbelievably short!

Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.

Warning: There're some puffs of steam in this, alittle angst, and a scene I've been wanting to do since Act 297.

* * *

Scene 1

He put more ice in the pork-bun's glass.

It was gonna be more water than brandy when he let Mokona out. He needed to thank Takao again for the enchanted cabinet. It was the only way he could keep Mokona and alcohol apart. And he really needed it tonight.

Three, no four days ago: 12:02 a.m.

He sighed as he turned away from the clock. Technically it was three and a half.

Since that day in the shower.

He'll willingly admit it. It felt good to actually be taken care of, practically pampered. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been that relaxed. Even when he had a rare moment alone he still has so much to do, worry about. That and he knew they never lasted long.

But this one did… but he wasn't alone.

It wasn't odd to feel Dômeki's hands shake, those fingers and caresses so soft, soothing. Something he couldn't quite place told him he already knew they would be.

He'd been nervous with his first step into the bathroom. Sure, he'd been there before. But he'd only changed clothes then. He didn't think Dômeki would do anything of course, but he couldn't help it. He'd sat down to let the steam work, try to calm down, when he'd caught it.

He never thought he'd smell flowers in Dômeki's bathroom. He took a few deep breaths; the bergamot was definitely stronger and he was grateful for it, the jasmine seeping through helped ease his nervousness even more. It was the final touch that brought a small twinge of… _something_…

White sage, helps attune to the spirit world.

He still wasn't sure if he felt guilty or grateful. Especially after all they'd done. It had almost been like old times. Dômeki going out of his way to protect him. But he wasn't helpless anymore. At least he didn't get hurt this time… of course, he makes it out all nice and clean.

He had tried to turn his mind off as he peeled the slime away. Mokona had sucked up the pieces; looking back he admitted that they could use it. And of course, he couldn't get it to budge from his hair.

He focused on the scents, his breathing as he waited. That those fragrances were also used to help sleep was true; he was half asleep when Dômeki announced himself. All the fight in him was just gone. He wasn't sure where it'd gone, and even now he didn't care. It'd just felt so good. He hadn't wanted it to end.

Then he felt it. He still could.

His breath brushing against his lips, his presence so close before he even opened his eyes. The awe, desire… maybe it was just those golden eyes gleaming so close to him. He wasn't gonna fight it.

He was still surprised at how wonton he was.

But then… he never had…

The sensations, the emotions were so overwhelming. He wanted more, so he gave in to it all. It wasn't until Dômeki stood back up that he realized his elbows were locked, he had the edge of the bench in a death grip.

He sighed before downing his drink.

Chuckling as he opened the bottle, he poured his second one. Three hours and all he'd done was relive that moment again. He could only stare at the ice, trying to figure out why.

"Daddy?" a sleepy voice almost whispered.

Turning to find Moro rubbing at her eyes, he sat up, concerned, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

He did smile at that messy blue hair as she shuffled over to him and sat, "I can't sleep either Daddy," she mumbled as she placed her head on his shoulder.

He worked that arm around her waist as he softly leaned his head against hers. "That's okay. You can sit with me for a while," he added, just savoring the moment.

"What's wrong Daddy? Is it Papa?" Moro mumbled as she crawled into his lap.

Shifting around enough to get her comfortable, he couldn't stop himself. "Hnff, I can't keep it from you two, you're right in the middle of it," he smiled as he nuzzled the top of her head, "Yeah sweetie, it's Papa. You see… something happened the other day and… well, I'm not sure what it means."

Her "Why?" was almost lost in his shirt.

"We didn't mean for it to happen… it just happened."

"Izzat ba…" came out all breathy and low.

He smiled softly at her as he sat there, waiting until she was sound asleep. Groaning slightly as he managed to get up, he went back to their room, putting her back to bed. He sighed in the doorway before turning back to them both, softly wishing sweet dreams.

After retrieving the brandy, he chuckled as he opened the cabinet. The pork-bun was sound asleep. Gently picking him up, he took him in and left him on the coffee table, both glasses in front of him.

He got ready for bed with Moro's last mumble running through his mind.

Is it bad that that kiss happened? Or is it…?

Lying down, he realized that the more he thought about it… he wasn't trying to figure out why he'd tensed up… more why Dômeki stopped…

He jumped as he felt two tiny touches squiggling on his legs. Raising his head with a smile, the yellow and green glow stopped with a bow and a curtsy before starting to float, dancing again throughout the room. He let their swaying light lull him to sleep.

* * *

AN: a simple heads-up – Act 304 is gonna take some time. It's the pivotal point, the one thing that everyone's been waiting for; but the situation that leads to it is gonna take awhile, so 304 will probably end up like 297, cut into 2 parts. And don't worry; I've got ideas for 305 & 306. Gotta give them their happily-ever-after after all. -v 


	10. Act 304 Scenes 1 thru 11

After Acts  
Act 304 Scenes 1-11  
Author: ani  
Word Count: 1610  
Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.  
Rating: PG-13 for a lot of 'Damnit's.

* * *

Scene 1

"Kimihiro-kun! Thanks the gods we found you!"

He blindly handed the balloons over, watching Kishi and Hiruko running towards them. "What's going on?"

"There was an earthquake-- "

"Oh god, the girls!" he cut in, running to the exit.

Scene 2

He barged straight to the emergency desk, "Where are they? They're alright, aren't they? Please tell me they're okay. Where are they?"

The nurses jumped, the head nurse stepping forward, "I'm sorry kiddo, there are patients coming in from all over the city. At times like this we only give patient information to parents an-"

He cut her off by hauling her halfway across the desk. "I am the only relation my girls have. They are in my custody. My Responsibility. I've been raising them for the last two-"

"Daddy?!" a scared and relieved voice yelled from his right. He barely had time to let the nurse go.

He'd never been so happy to get tackled in his life. He buried his face between two buns, holding tight until, "Ouch."

He jumped, pulling back. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. Are you okay?"

She smiled as he stroked her cheek, "Just a bunch of bruises and scrapes."

"Where's your sister?" he asked as they got up.

Taking his hand, she started back down the hall, "Moro fell hard into her desk Daddy," Maru started explaining when she stopped them at the door.

The nurse was helping her get a sling over her hot pink cast. "Daddy!" she cheered as she turned to him, revealing a nice black eye too.

"Oh Dearheart, are you okay?" he asked as the nurse moved away. She nodded a few times before being instantly hugged by both, "I'm so glad you're both alright."

He sat down beside Moro, Maru sitting beside him, holding each close as the nurse returned with the doctor. Half-listening to doctor instructions he'd never be able to forget, he realized he was listening more to the news running on the TV and the PA. For 'temple'. Getting down to sign the release forms, he caught glimpses of the news coverage as Kishi and Hiruko got the girls ready.

It would have been a nice restaurant, if it wasn't collapsing through the middle.

From the bottom of his gut, he knew.

And it scared the crap out of him.

"We gotta hurry!"

Scene 3

It hurt.

It hurt to move, to breathe. It even hurt to think.

But he had to.

He remembered diving under the table. He couldn't hear anyone else, he prayed they were safe.

The constant pressure against him told him plenty. There was a coppery scent in the dusty air; he could fell it down his right leg, across his lip and forehead. Feeling it dry was an added relief. His arms were still curved beneath him. Unfortunately that's where they were staying; he had no room to move them and it seemed like his leg wasn't cut, it was skewered.

Ironic. Watanuki was going to make yakitori tonight.

Scene 4

He was **that** close to just saying 'Screw it' and proofing them all to that restaurant with dozens of witnesses.

You'd think with all the people coming to the hospital there'd be **some** way of leaving. The girls worked some luck and found a cab driver that was a customer. He wasn't worried about their apartment – Mokona never let it get bad and Mugetsu would find them easily.

He was actually glad that he didn't have an address; he had to focus on whatever it was that was telling him Dômeki's this way and he's hurt.

Their girls were almost to tears.

If he had a chance he would be.

Scene 5

If only he hadn't cut the connection…

The dust finally settled. He couldn't see a lot – his right eye was swelling shut – but what light that was peeking through was bright and warm.

Sunlight.

Hopefully it wasn't glass stuck through his leg. That would be pathetic.

He knew he'd get one of those rare rants after this was over. He missed how pointless they used to be. The girls, Mokona, and even Yûko missed them.

He started praying for their safety.

Scene 6

If he'd been calm enough to think before almost attacking the nurse, he wouldn't be getting out of the cab three blocks away on the wrong side of the police barricade.

"Kimihiro!" he turned to find Hiruko in the nearest alley, waving them closer.

Ushering the girls over, he had to ask, "What's going on? Have they gotten anyone out yet?"

Hiruko shook his head, "Not yet, every spirit around is helping. They're coming in from all over; the Steward's partner needs help. Everyone's doing what they can; disguised or not. He is being dug out."

He grunted as the girls hugged him, "Papa promised he wouldn't leave again," they chorused.

"You know he's holding on," that annoying voice actually sounded encouraging in his ear. Silky fur, a soft pat, and two tiny kisses on the end of his nose just added to the comfort and support he was getting.

Watching as their faery landed on each head, he turned to them both, "Come on girls, it's time we rescued Papa."

Scene 7

The creaking was starting to worry him.

He could tell it was behind his head, but he wasn't sure if it was above too.

All he knew was he heard it with every painful inhale.

It wasn't getting harder to breathe, it was just hurting more. Probably because he was slowly being squashed. He knew he wasn't claustrophobic, but even this was too much. Keeping his good eye shut was helping beat the claustrophobia.

But it wasn't keeping the other fears away.

The last few months were flashing through his mind.

How it felt the first night at the apartment, Moro and Maru cuddling against him, sleeping between them…  
The ghost-story ceremony…  
The lady in the park…  
That right hook behind the teahouse…  
That damn spider…  
That first Valentine's… never did return the favor…  
How nervous he was the first time at their door…  
The look on all four faces at their birthday presents…  
That single drop of water…  
Helping get Kiyoshi…

But the one image burning in his mind was the whole reason they were so touchy, so skittery lately.

That raven hair damp and slicked to his right. Those bottomless blues staring in wonder, amazed at the closeness, the comfort. That beautiful face moving right along with his hands. Those delectable, soft lips pressing against his, sucking them in.

Tiny brushes and tugs snapped him back to reality. Green and yellow glows were illuminating the little cave around his face as he slowly remembered their faeries. The yellow one backed up enough for him to see her clearly before sitting down. "So you two can get in and out of here, huh?"

She nodded.

"The girls are scared."

She nodded.

He huffed. "And he's hiding that he's absolutely terrified."

She hung her head and nodded.

Scene 8

The green faery came flying straight to her. She held him up to her ear, between them.

"Well?" Daddy asked as he knelt in front of them.

Moro spoke right along with her, "He says Papa's still alive, but he's squished under a table. The air's good and there's sunlight by his head," the next sentence made them turn to her faery, "Something's stuck through his leg."

Daddy's face went white. He suddenly stood, turning to the restaurant. "DOUMEKI SHIZUKA-"

Scene 9

"-DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!!!"

He tired to chuckle at the yell. "All the times you…" the shards in the pool of his blood flashed behind his eyes, "… and now…"

He swallowed the lump, but they still burned down his face. Still, he couldn't help smiling as he bit his lip, taking a deep breath to try to hold back the sob.

It hurt more holding it back then holding it in.

Scene 10

He couldn't wait any longer. "Girls, stay here with Kishi." They nodded, backing away. Trying to calm down, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his gut.

The feeling suddenly rippled as he started to the northern edge of the rubble.

Something told him it was good, but it still freaked him out. "Dômeki!" he started calling, throwing and pulling away whatever was in front of him. "Damn it Dômeki answer me!"

He was barely paying attention as spirit after spirit helped him climb higher up. "This isn't the time for your stubborn-ass dead silence-" he stopped short at what he said, "Damnit Shizuka! Don't do this to me!"

Tears were flowing freely as he suddenly knelt, digging away. "Answer me MORON!!! It's all YOUR DAMN FAULT! If you never came back I could've…" he was shaking too badly, "DAMNIT SHIZUKA! I can't do this anymore. You gone and screwed everything up! I can't do this alone anymore!"

A whole new resolve filled him, stopped the shaking. He was suddenly digging with all his might, "Damnit Shizuka, I need you!"

Scene 11

Hearing that made him believe he could just bust out of there like some manga superhero.

But trying to get up spoke otherwise.

He realized he had more space to move, but shifting his weight to his arms made his back and shoulders ache. Any point on either leg only made the stab wound hurt worse. He couldn't tell how much was above it, but whatever it was was lodged firmly in the ground. It would be easier to pick him up off it.

"Watanuki!" he sent the yellow faery to Moro as he started calling back, "Watanuki… … Kimihiro!"


	11. Act 304 Scenes 12 thru 14

Title: After Acts  
Act 304 Scenes 12-14  
Author: ani  
Word Count: 2663  
Disclaimer: It's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.  
Rating/Warning: this is the M part that the overall rating is for.

* * *

Scene 12

The table was cracked down the middle, the right side flat against the pole. A foot of the left end by the window was broken, sloping up to the wall. His legs were straight out the other end, a piece of rebar from the ceiling stuck through his right leg, pinning it to the floor.

He wasn't sure who snapped it off. All he knew was he failed as he tried to hold it in. He could tell he was having trouble breathing.

"About time idiot," he tried to keep it cool as they picked him up.

"Don't even get started asshole," he replied as he leaned over the gurney, trying to wipe the blood from his lip. "You heard it all."

"Hnn."

He gently knocked his forehead, "Good."

And he kissed him right out in the open.

It was even sweeter than the first.

And the twins were cheering wildly in the background.

Scene 13

He would've been sick with worry. But he had to stay strong for their girls.

A bloody nose, some stitches in the side of his head and a bunch of bruises he could handle. The doctor said he was lucky about the impaling; the rod slipped right between the muscles, missed the major arteries and barely scratched the bone. It was the fact they'd been gone for over an hour for some chest x-rays that bothered him.

Moro pulled him back to the bench, clinging to his side as Maru knelt in front of him, putting her arms in his lap, laying her head on them. Rubbing her back and stroking her hair, all three whispered in unison, "Papa's gonna be fine."

"Watanuki-san?" the older man walking in called out.

Maru snapped up, spinning and responding, "Over here!" before he and her sister got up. They rushed over to him, "How is he?"

The doctor smiled softly, "He'll be fine. Sorry it took so long; the earthquake jostled some of the equipment. Luckily nothing's broken. Dômeki-san's getting bandaged in Room 104— " the girls cut him off with a cheer before running down the hall. "—I'd like to keep him overnight just in case, but he's refusing."

He only smiled, watching Maru and Moro turning into a room. "Don't worry Nakajo-sensei, he'll stay here."

The relief and happiness washed over him as he walked in. Dômeki was propped up in the bed; bandages around his head and left hand, hiding under the hospital gown, his right leg in a brace… with a girl on each side trying not to hurt him with their cuddles. He couldn't help smiling as he went to the right side of the bed, leaning over Moro as he kissed him again. Barely pulling back, he couldn't help smirking as their girls giggled. "You **are** staying here tonight. Even if I have to fill the room with spirits."

He saw Dômeki's eyes widen briefly before he smirked back, "I will if you will."

Another quick kiss before he stood up, "I'll see what I can do."

Scene 14

A week and a half had passed almost blissfully… if it weren't for the pain. He was ecstatic at staying in their apartment again, until they'd gotten up the stairs. Watanuki's smirk failed miserably in trying to hide his concern, but the pain in his leg made it obvious. He was hoping the stairs would keep him inside, off his feet.

You think Watanuki would've learned by now, or at least remembered. He stopped using the bandages in two days and the brace in four. Even the doctor said he was recovering remarkably fast. All he needed was the right motivation.

Sleeping beside him every night.

Of course, by dawn every living being in the apartment was too.

He'd never been so happy… at those moments. There were more that confused him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Watanuki's concern pulled him out of his thoughts. He tried to smile as he nodded, watching his nervousness grow as he continued, "Well… the girls are gone for the weekend… you wanna… would you like to…"

His mind was set. "Go home. We need to talk." He took his hand as they came to the last block.

"O-okay…" his voice quivered as they got to the building.

Nothing else was said until Watanuki locked the door behind them. He kept his back to him, leaning his forehead on the door. "You want to know how I knew."

"That's a start," he replied as he stepped closer. He jumped at Watanuki's sigh, almost putting his hand on one of those drooping shoulders until…

Watanuki slowly raised his hands to his face, removing his glasses and he stood straight. Turning around he calmly pulled a small case from his pocket, putting both it and his glasses in his hand. Too stunned to react, he just stared as Watanuki leaned forward slightly, holding his right eye open and touched it gently.

"… Contacts…?" he practically sputtered.

"I couldn't do it." Watanuki said, putting the lens away, "I was so mad, so pissed I didn't want anything that was yours, would remind me of you." He looked him in the eyes; half gold and pure sapphire staring into deep amber, "Of course, the biggest one was right in my face. When I found out I could reverse it, give it back… I… I couldn't do it."

Those beautifully mismatched eyes slowly lowered, turning away. "I… I guess some part of me wanted to hold on… not give up," he sighed as he put his free hand on his shoulder. "But I was so torn, so confused, I didn't… so I figured out how to block it all."

"With a contact?"

Watanuki chuckled before turning back, "No, I just couldn't take seeing… looking like this. For a while it was everyday. I slowly started forgetting it… but I started up all over again about a week before you came back. Hmmph, hitsuzen, right? I'm surprised no one told you."

He nodded at his words. "So your side told you where I was. Why the sudden change?"

Taking his glasses back, Watanuki started walking past him. "What are you talking about?"

Before he knew it, he'd thrown it away and him against the wall. "You know what I'm talking about. My shower. From so nervous and insecure to like I never left in a few hours."

Watanuki was instantly in his face, "I thought I was gonna lose you!"

He took his chin, "But you didn't. I didn't even come close." Letting go, he stepped back, "They're not here; they won't be for a couple of days. Talk to me."

Neither one moved as hundreds of thoughts came to them both.

"It's like I already said. I thought I was going to loose you," Watanuki started as he slipped away, going to the couch, "You… I was so scared to let you back in. But Yûko…"

He smirked as he stepped up behind him, "Papa."

He nodded, "I wasn't gonna keep you apart. Growing up alone… I just want them to have a family, even if it meant I had to tolerate you all over again." He chuckled slightly, "But you… you understood what I wanted. You focused on Maru and Moro, you were just there, like before."

"You didn't push, you didn't try. But that fight, I had to admit you were more than a part of their life." Watanuki huffed as he turned around; not at all surprised he was so close.

All the raw emotions on Watanuki's face made him step back, "So that's why you stayed?"

"Not completely," he smirked, "I fell for the bait, remember. I had to see if you really can cook. It… I guess it just snowballed after that. You already proved you would be there for me in this realm, our normal lives."

"The pneumonia."

"Then there was Zhi, and their birthday, the slime…"

"Spirits too."

Watanuki nodded, "I realized you _were_ a part of their lives and mine. But that meant they'd be hurt too, if you… I didn't want to put them through that."

He reached out, taking his chin, "I'm not going to."

"I know that now," Watanuki smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry it took something like this to make me see."

He smirked before…

Watanuki staggered to his right, his left hand going to his cheek, "What the hell was that for?"

He only smiled as he took his elbows, helping him stand straight again. Slowly pulling his hand away, he gently kissed his reddening cheek. "Now we're even," he whispered before softly nibbling on his bottom lip.

Watanuki suddenly snapped out of it, surprising him by grabbing his face, pulling him into a deep, powerful kiss. He smiled into the kiss before Watanuki twisted away from his lips, panting heavily and gasping as he started running kisses down his neck. His hands slid into his hair as his slipped up to his chest, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. It was bittersweet as he finally got to run his hands over that lithe physique – they weren't on his back, but he could feel faint scars across his chest. The light tug at his hair before those hands moved down his back seemed to admonish, forgive, and permit every thought and desire in his mind, his heart.

Those nimble hands tugging his shirt from his pants pulled him away with a smile as he slowly backed Watanuki up to the couch. Barely brushing his skin, he quickly pushed Watanuki's shirt from his shoulders, smirking as it flapped back unto the couch. Not caring that his shirt was still half-tucked, Watanuki snatched the back of his shirt, violently yanking it over his head. When he finally got free, he couldn't help his soft laughter.

Those glasses askew, that tail of a shirt, his narrow chest heaving, his flushed face. It was the anger, the passion in those unparalleled eyes that stopped him. Slowly removing his glasses, lightly brushing his fingers over Watanuki's cheek seemed to erase the anger, a looked of wonder mixing in with the desire as he realized what he had in front of him. He only nodded as Watanuki's eyes darted to his, felt those work-worn hands grazing his skin, sending goose bumps and shivers all throughout his body.

Drawing closer, he ran his hands up his elbows, moving in for another kiss only to stop as he felt those soft lips press against his neck, running along his collarbone. His hum held a hint of deviousness as his hands kept moving, the pads of each finger slowly rubbing up and down his nipples. Watanuki's gasps into his shoulder turned into moans as he nuzzled at his neck, coaxing his way into another searing kiss. The need to get closer only intensified as the kiss deepened, drawing their bodies together.

Wrapping his arms tightly around him, Watanuki whimpered at the sudden friction, absently rubbing against him. He smiled softly as he starting running kisses down his neck, his hands stroking his back with Watanuki's rocking. A soft groan seeped through his haze of pleasure and he took his hips in his hands, trying to make himself make Watanuki stop.

"Don't… please Shizuka-" came all deep and breathy until he cut in, kissing him passionately as he lowered him to the couch. He hummed into their kiss, pulling him along, one hand going for his jeans.

He pulled away from that delectable mouth, smiling as he immediately started nuzzling, sucking his earlobe gently. "Are you sure?" the only answer he got was Watanuki unbuttoning his pants. He tried to fight the moan as his zipper was so slowly pulled down.

* * *

AN: it's an abrupt cut, i know, but the rest of the fic would be rated MA here... if you want to read the rest of the act, go to here, community. live journal .com / doumekiwatanuki / 189,346 . H.T.M.L. (it should be obvious how to fix this) or look me up at AdultFanfiction dot Net under 'ani' too.


	12. Acts 305 & 306

Title: After Acts  
Acts 305 & 306  
Author: ani  
Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.

Author's Note: Samantha was first introduced over in Bit by Bit - Bit 7. Act 306 might not make sense if you haven't read the CCS manga. The manga ended differently then the anime, I think. Never saw all the Japanese epis.

Dedicated to **lunargeography** over in the doumekiwatanuki lj.

* * *

**Act 305**

Scene 1

He smiled as Dômeki slid their door closed. "The new temple maidens finally give up."

Dômeki smirked as he turned to him, "I still don't believe it."

"What?" he replied nonchalantly, "I told you we could be completely moved in four hours. Just have to ask enough spirits to help out."

The smirk was still there as he started past Dômeki to the living room. "I guess it helps when you're a neat freak."

He jumped, "It's easier when the girls already have a room," he radiated smug, "And everything you own needs replaced."

Those strong arms wrapping around his waist didn't surprise him at all. His heart raced as he felt him smiling into his hair. He gave a happy sigh before pulling away, drawing Dômeki outside. Turning to him, the old eye-quirk made him nervous. "Do you really want to?"

Staring into those mismatched eyes, he knew. "Yes."

This sigh wasn't happy at all. Those eyes lowered as he pulled the little swirling ball from his pocket. He just stared at it as he held it between them. Dômeki jumped just as he anticipated. "What…?" he left it hanging at the look on his face. It was the same one he'd seen on Yûko's.

A strange range of emotions passed all around them. Fear, hope, confusion, defiance, reluctance, guilt. That strong hand covering his told him everything Dômeki felt, all he ever expected; iron resolve, total love and devotion. Still he couldn't quite shake the guilt as Dômeki took the sphere into his hand, "You don't have to," he whispered.

"I never have," the reply was soft-spoken and heartfelt. He only nodded as Dômeki held it up between them.

He pushed it towards Dômeki's face, "You have to swallow it."

All he got was a nod before it was popped in like a cherry.

There was no gust of wind, no flare of power; but when Dômeki blinked he felt it. The bond was there again, only it was different, stronger.

"It reacted to emotions, remember," he started, his gaze bashfully falling between them. "And since we… I finally stopped fighting it, the bond's gotten stronger. I… I can teach you how to control it too. If you want -- "

Dômeki's lips pressing gently against his told him everything.

Scene 2

She couldn't help smiling as she stopped leaning against the gate. They were walking up the street holding hands. No big surprise Dômeki noticed her first, or that Watanuki had that I-should-know-you look on his face. "Umm, do you need help Miss…?"

She chuckled, "Almost three years Watanuki-dono, and this is the first time we meet. You must be doing remarkably well Steward."

The tension was suddenly obvious. Dômeki let go of Watanuki's hand, stepping closer and glaring at her. She bowed her head, "There's no need to worry, Dômeki-kun," she couldn't help smiling at the smugness in Watanuki's eyes, "I'm not here to hurt you or ask for help. Actually, I hope to talk with both of you."

Watanuki stepped closer, placing his hand on Dômeki's shoulder, "I'm sorry Miss; do I know you? You seem familiar."

"Where are my manners," she started, bowing, "Forgive me. My name is Samantha Rutherford. I'm an old acquaintance of Yûko's."

It suddenly came back, "You – you're the one that Yuko owed… you made her swear she wouldn't stop you…"

She nodded, "It's nice to hear you remembered me. What I have to tell you is delicate, it'd be best if we went inside."

Watanuki blushed at his own rudeness, "Of course." He walked by, Dômeki right on his heels, as he lead her towards the house.

She patiently followed, calmly waiting with Dômeki's fierce glare as Watanuki returned with the tea. "I felt this initial visit would be best when the girls are at school," she started as Watanuki poured the tea.

He froze briefly before handing her a cup. "What are you talking about?"

"Do either of you know about Amoromnia?" she asked right back.

Dômeki coolly picked up his cup. "It's some kind of agency."

His cup stopped at his lips when he caught sight of Watanuki's pale face. "It finds homes for lost and abandoned spirits…"

She nodded, "And humans like yourselves. But you have no need to worry about that Watanuki-dono. You would know if there was a child that needed you."

"Wh-whadda ya mean? Why would I…?" he sputtered as he sat back, Dômeki taking his hand.

"We place the children with parents who can train them as well. With your powers, how strong they are, you would know no matter where the child would be." She finished as she set her tea down. "But as I said, I'm not here to place a child with you."

"Then why are you here Miss Rutherford?" Dômeki practically demanded.

"Please call me Samantha, we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future," she said, "I'm here to give you a heads-up Dômeki-kun. There's another reason Amoromnia exists."

"What do you mean… Samantha?" Watanuki's voice quivered.

"My grandmother started the agency centuries ago. She traveled extensively back then, and was amazed at the sheer number of orphaned and abandoned spirits and wizards. So she started by finding other relatives, people willing to raise and train them. Over the years, some of the children, the families started helping. It was about that time that Grandma made a surprising discovery," she paused, sipping her tea.

"Centuries…" Dômeki said.

Of course, Watanuki was more used to it, "What did she find?"

"That almost half the infants were from relationships like yours." She answered, trying not to smile at the looks she was receiving.

Dômeki was staring blankly at her. Watanuki was sputtering, "What?!? But-but… how? It's not possible!"

She calmly shook her head.

"It can't happen!"

"Oh, but it can Watanuki-dono."

"No! it's impossible Sam!" he almost yelled at her, crossing his arms and turning away in defiance.

"But it's true. I've been in the house when it's happened Watanuki-dono," she paused as they both jumped, "It might be anatomically impossible, but you forget anything's possible with magic."

Following her gaze, they found her watching Mokona sleeping in the sunlight. "But how's it possible?"

She smiled at Dômeki. "There's a big difference between the magics; no one knows all the details around the _births_. The Magic won't let anyone in until the child starts crying."

"The Magic?" Watanuki was just as confused.

"The universal magic, the boundless magic all around us. From what the parents have told us, it only seems to happen if you loose control of your powers… at _that_ moment," she continued, fighting the smirk again at the bright cherry-blush on Watanuki's face, the slight pink on Dômeki's. "It's not every time that happens either. But once it's happened, they say they fall into a deep dreamless sleep. That's when the Magic starts gathering, you can feel the powers mixing together. Then the baby starts crying, the Magic dissipates, and the parents wake up with a baby in bed with them."

Watanuki was suddenly speechless, so Dômeki got inquisitorial, "So the child's a newborn?"

"No, they've been anywhere from four to nine months old. The baby will have one obvious physical similarity to one of the parents: same eyes, nose, that sort of thing."

"So it's always been only one child?" Dômeki kept asking as Watanuki's gaze just fell to his lap.

"In the 206 years since the Agency was created, Grandma started keeping track, there's only been three cases of multiples, all twins. One or both of the parents have been spirits that normally have litters." She calmly told the facts.

The bowed head turned slightly to her, "How did you know…?" he whispered.

She smiled softly, placing her hand on the floor beside his knee. "It's not what you think Watanuki-dono. No one or thing has been spying on you. Grandma came up with a simple love spell: you can sense true love between, in anyone with powers. If we concentrate hard enough, we can find out who they are. The energy we sense from them change after the first time together." She paused at his soft nod.

"So you came to tell us," Watanuki said as he turned back to her.

"Yes, we try to make sure everyone's aware before it happens." She smiled as she sat back. "And to keep up appearances to other humans."

Both men turned to each other, Dômeki nodding, "A baby out of nowhere would look odd."

"That's why the Agency was legally created. So anyone that doesn't know just sees it as you're hoping and planning to adopt. And with all the paperwork done, any situation that comes up is easily handled." She explained before finishing her tea, "Even the name is a spell."

Watanuki nodded, "If it sounds familiar, you can help."

She wasn't surprised at all at the confusion and unease on both faces. "I realize I've upset your life in many ways," she added as she pulled her card from her pocket, holding it out to them. "I'll be by whenever I can to check on things. Don't hesitate to call me for anything," she smiled as Watanuki took it, "Even emergency babysitting."

Standing up, she hummed as they sat there, eyes moving from each other to the card. "Don't worry, I'll show myself out."

Watanuki jumped at her words, hopping to his feet before she could even turn away. "No, let me." Dômeki stood up behind him, following as they started to the door.

"Don't worry, the closest the children have ever come is seventeen months apart," from the looks she got, she'd guessed right, "And the biggest family on record was nine, with four adoptions, and the couple was together for almost four hundred years."

You could almost see one weight lifting off their shoulders.

Stepping onto the porch, she couldn't stop the caring smile. "Remember, I'm here to help," she added before bowing, "Thank you for the delectable tea. I hope to repay you soon."

They bowed in return before she turned and left.

**Act 306**

Scene 1

She'd just sat on the fountain edge as the pork-bun hopped up out of nowhere. It landed on her knee as he stepped up beside her. She turned to the gate as he asked, "So they're coming?"

"Moro-chan and Maru-chan begged and begged," Mokona replied as he turned to her with a smile, "Should we?"

She laughed at Fujitaka's suppressed smile, "Let's."

The pork-bun turned to the gate before his eyes started opening, the beam of light projecting between them and the path. Yuko appeared within the circle, chin deep in bubbles, "Samantha, why are you calling?" she turned to him, "It's Kinomoto-san, right?"

"No need for the formalities Yûko," he replied with an all-too-familiar grin.

To which, Yûko glared evilly at her, "Samantha Rutherford! Don't you dare tell me you corrupted him too!"

"I had nothing to do with Eriol," she snapped back, "I teach whoever asks Yûko, Fujitaka was already regaining memories before we met."

"Then why the sudden call?" arms popped up out of nowhere, folded on a suddenly revealed ledge.

"They're here!" Mokona called out as everyone turned to the gate.

Moro was pushing the empty stroller through the gate, Maru carrying the diaper bag. Watanuki came quickly, calling Maru back just as Dômeki walked through, a baby asleep at his shoulder.

She chuckled at the look on Yûko's face, "You wait a **whole year** before telling me this?!?"

"You could have called anytime Yûko. It's not all our fault." Fujitaka coolly replied.

She stopped laughing, "He's ten months old Yûko, and he was six months when he was born. I felt they could use a few months to get used to him being here before I called."

Yuko only hummed as she watched Dômeki sit on a nearby bench, the girls bringing the stroller as Watanuki started digging through the bag. "Blonde…?" she could only shake her head.

"Oh? This coming from the woman who gave his sisters blue and pink," she responded.

Fujitaka added, "On purpose."

Yuko sighed, "Touché, touché, I get it."

She only smiled as she turned back, watching as Watanuki helped shifting him into his lap. "He's got Daddy's eyes though."

"You mean…" Yûko turned that crazy smirk on her.

"Left one's sapphire and his right's gold," she replied as Dômeki wrapped his free arm around Watanuki, both of them watching their son sleep. Covering the hand on her shoulder with her own, she couldn't help smiling again before turning to him.

Yuko had a satisfied look on her face before asking, "And his name…"

"Guess," she replied with the pork-bun.

She laughed softly before reaching out of view, a full champagne flute in her hand. "Here's to you, little Haruka," she raised a toast, "May your life be easier than Daddy's."

Clow's smile returned, "It won't be as bad; Haruka's got his own obstacles to overcome."

Yuko growled as she and Mokona laughed. The pork-bun started hovering as she stood, "Now, if you'll excuse us Yûko. We've got a lunch date to keep."

Mokona landed on Fujitaka's head as Yûko replied, "Of course, tell my old employee to call me soon. I wanna see that little cutie up close."

"Will do," she replied as the connection died off, holding his hand as they joined the happy family.

... and they lived happily ever after.


	13. Act 538

**After Acts  
** **Act 538**  
Author: ani  
Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.  
Word Count: 1029  
Rating: G for extra fluffiness 

Author's Note: Okay, I'm saying it again: this is it! I'm not writing any more of this. I got quite a few requests for Haruka-chan, so here you go. I jumped numbers simply because this is about 4-5 years later. I am not going to fill in between 306 and 538.(232 acts is just way too much. ;) But if anyone wants to use any part of this go ahead, just give me a heads-up and a preview before you post it anywhere, please.

* * *

Scene 1

They all stopped sweeping. He looked up to find Maru and Moro staring at the front gates, smiles slowly blooming across their faces. A loud drunken laughter suddenly staggered across the grounds as he walked over to him. Just as suddenly, the laughing was followed by a woman skipping through the gate. She stopped as the girls suddenly cheered, "Mommy!" as the rushed over.

He turned from the group hug, looking up at him. "Mommy?"

Papa put a hand on his shoulder as he knelt next to him. "Remember what we told you about your sisters Haruka."

He nodded as he turned back to the women, "That Daddy's not really re-related to them. Moro and Maru's Mommy left them with Daddy when she left." He turned back to Papa, "Why'd she leave?"

He jumped at that sneaky voice, "I had business to do Haruka-chan. It was better for everyone that the twins stay with Daddy."

That look on Papa's face – Daddy called it preda- no territorial – made him back into Papa's leg. Papa always knew who the bad ones were.

"No, you're just too selfish," he smiled at that voice, turning to find Daddy coming around the back of the temple. He tried to hold still as Daddy came over to them. Looking up at Papa, he caught the little smile at him remembering what he was supposed to do if something really powerful showed up.

The lady smiled funny as Daddy stood beside him, smiling back. "You could have at least let us know you were coming Yûko. You know Haruka hasn't seen you much."

"Yûko…" he whispered as he took Daddy's hand.

All she did was wink at him.

Scene 2

Why was he outside?

He remembered going to bed… so why was he outside in his festival kimono without his glasses? Blinking, he noticed that nothing was looking fuzzy, so he started back to the house. Somebody starting down the temple steps stopped him briefly before he turned and ran to him. He skid to a stop as he stopped halfway down the steps. You're not Papa… but you…"

The look-alike chuckled, "You sure are their son, little one." He sat on that step and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I think you know who I am."

His eyes went wide as the man lit a cigarette. "Daddy told me he talked to Papa's Grandpa in his…" he suddenly remembered his manners, bowing slightly, "I'm sorry Great-Grandfather."

He only chuckled again, "No need to be formal little one, we are family, right?" he patted the step beside him. "Since we have the same name little one, why don't you just call me Ojii-san."

He smiled big as he started up the stairs and sat down. "Papa's told me a lot about you too Ojii-san. I really wanted to meet you."

"I know little one, but I had to wait until you were old enough to understand," he answered before tousling his hair, "I really wanted to meet you too."

He giggled as he tried to get away, suddenly stopping when he remembered. "Daddy said they weren't very long," he whispered, hanging his head.

That arm went around his shoulders, "Yes, but I saw Daddy to help him. I can just come visit, to play with you too. But this time-"

He cut him off by suddenly hugging him tightly. "I love you Ojii-san."

He smiled as he returned the hug. "I love you too Haruka-chan," before pulling away.

He knew he had to stay there as Ojii-san started walking away, will-o-wisps gathering around him. "I'll see you soon little one."

Haruka smiled as he faded away.

He opened his eyes to a fuzzy toy fox, stray tears rolling down his cheeks. Hopping out of bed, he rushed to his door. "Daddy?" he called out as he stepped into the hall.

His head peeked out the living room doorway, "Haruka?"

He started running down the hallway, watching Daddy kneel in front of him. He instantly wrapped his arms and legs around him, smiling with the silent tears he was pressing into his shoulder. Feeling Daddy standing and heading back to his room, Daddy laid his cheek against his hair and he knew Daddy knew too.

"Haruka?" stopped Daddy. Staying against Daddy, he turned to Papa as he started rubbing his back.

He felt Daddy smiling against his hair. "He's nice, isn't he?"

He nodded into his shoulder, "He looks like Papa."

Papa chuckled softly and smiled as they started into his room. "He told me to call him Ojii-san since we have the same name," he kept talking as Daddy put him back to bed. "He even told me he'd come to play with me too. Does Ojii-san still come to help you Daddy?"

He chuckled as he gently pushed him to lie down, "Sometimes, but he doesn't look like Papa anymore."

"What does he look like?" those mismatched eyes were eager.

And the other pair smiled. "Close your eyes," he followed orders as he gently covered his eyes, "That's what he looks like."

"Like a real grandpa…" he said sleepily.

They smiled at each other as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Like a normal grandpa Haruka. He is a real grandpa," Daddy said.

"He's our Ojii-san." He replied, yawning.

Papa leaned over him, kissing his forehead. "Yes, ours."

"Now go back to sleep little one," Daddy added with his kiss.

"G'night Daddy. Night Papa…" he mumbled sleepily.

Scene 3

Smiling as he slid the door closed, he turned to find a look in his eyes he never could name… but he knew exactly what it meant. Slipping one arm around his waist, his other hand drew his head down onto his right shoulder. Those arms rose up, holding him tight and he smiled. "I told you he would," he whispered.

He couldn't help the smirk when he pulled away, blinking a little too much. "We should get to bed. You're probably exhausted."

He caught his hand, making him turn back, "Not really."

The only response he got was a smirk as he was pulled into their room.


End file.
